


Sweater Weather

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Memes, Multi, Physical Abuse, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: I'm v tired





	1. Chapter 1

**Ladybug** _ has started a conversation called  _ **Miraculous Heroes**

**Ladybug** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **Bugs**

**Bugs:** Okay so listen

**Bugs:** I've heard lots of Chat's music before 

**Bugs:** and he's got rather varying tastes, I'll admit that 

**Bugs:** But I was expecting some sort of classical music

**Bugs:** something calming-ish, you know? 

**Bugs:** Not fucking death metal 

**Chat Noir:** Five Finger Death Punch isn't metal? 

**Chat Noir:** it's like 

**Chat Noir:** Alternative or rock or something like that? 

**Chat Noir:** not death metal? 

**Bugs:** :/

**Bugs:** Not what I was expecting tho 

**Carapace:** Death metal? 

**Chat Noir ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **Trans and feral cat**

**Trans and feral cat:** This isn't a pun, I'm just coming out 

**Trans and feral cat:** Yeet

**Bugs:** Did you just come out as q furry, meme lord, or as trans? 

**Bugs:** a*

**Trans and feral cat:** We all essentially have fur/bug/scalesonas, Lb 

**Trans and feral cat:** so yes to all 

**Trans and feral cat:** Does Miraculous heroes is gay? 

**Carapace:** Ah, yes, American memes 

**Trans and feral cat:** The only ones worthwhile 

**Rena Rouge ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **Tricky not Trixie**

**Trans and feral cat:** Is that a fucking Subway Surfers reference 

**Trans and feral cat:** Because my cousin and I went fucking feral over that realization 

**Tricky not Trixie:** That it is 

**Tricky not Trixie:** My friend Adrien and I were talking about it this morning, lol

**Bugs:** Haha 

**Bugs:** Like Adrien Agreste

**Bugs:** Haha

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm feral over that tidbit of info 

**Carapace:** worm? 

**Trans and feral cat:** So, like 

**Trans and feral cat:** do any of y'all know Adrien Agreste irl?

**Trans and feral cat:** without revealing identities 

**Trans and feral cat:** because he's friendly as fuck 

**Trans and feral cat:** so he obviously talks to a lot of people 

**Trans and feral cat:** So I wouldn't doubt for a second if y'all genuinely one whim 

**Trans and feral cat:** knew him* 

**Carapace:** Rena and I do, yeah 

**Bugs:** Yep 

**Bugs:** Same here tbh 

**Trans and feral cat:** Cool 

**Bugs:** Why? 

**Bugs:** Do you have some sort of celebrity crush on him or?... 

**Trans and feral cat:** No, just asking 

**Trans and feral cat:** He was brought up so 

**Trans and feral cat:** Might as well ask, right? 

**Carapace:** Why the hecc are you dudes up so late, though? 

**Bugs:** I'm about to sleep, stayed up to finish a project

**Bugs:** Lost hella track of time 

**Tricky not Trixie:** about to sleep 

**Tricky not Trixie:** But Trixx said I had notice from hall 

**Tricky not Trixie:** y'all* 

**Tricky not Trixie:** notifs*

**Tricky not Trixie:** I'm v tired, sorry 

**Trans and feral cat:** It's the isolation 

**Trans and feral cat:** Hol up I read that wrong 

**Trans and feral cat:** My bad y'all 

**Trans and feral cat:** Couldnt sleep 

**Trans and feral cat:** Needed to get out 

**Trans and feral cat:** Caused thine big oof 

**Bugs:** I'm v worried but I'm gonna pass out oof 

**Bugs:** So gn 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Same ;/ 

**Trans and feral cat:** Good night, miladies 

**Carapace:** Good night you two 

**Carapace:** and do you want to talk, Chat? 

**Bugs ** _ has gone ideal  _

**Tricky not Trixie ** _ has gone idle  _

**Trans and feral cat:** Nah, I'm fine 

**Carapace:** If you ever need to, tho

**Trans and feral cat:** Thank you

**Trans and feral cat:** Same to you, Carapace 

**Trans and feral cat:** J care about you 

**Trans and feral cat:** Hella 

**Trans and feral cat:** I*

**Carapace:** As long as you know 

**Trans and feral cat:** 💚

**Carapace:** 💚


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Bee:** Is no one going to acknowledge that Chat Noir came out to us? 

**Queen Bee:** Because that takes guts 

**Queen Bee:** Especially with all of us being so in the public eye 

**Queen Bee:** and able to start rumors quick 

**Queen Bee:** I'm proud of you, Chat

**Queen Bee:** Thank you for trusting us with this information 

**Trans and feral cat:** Thank you, Chlo

**Queen Bee:** did you not sleep? 

**Trans and feral cat:** Not a fucking wink 😎😎😎

**Queen Bee:** Are you omay? 

**Queen Bee:** okay*

**Trans and feral cat:** Yeah, I am. 

**Trans and feral cat:** I'll just sleep a little heavier tonight 

**Queen Bee:** You can't sleep after school? 

**Queen Bee:** Or nal if you aren't in school? 

**Queen Bee:** Nap*

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm in school 

**Trans and feral cat:** But locked in the bathrooms 

**Trans and feral cat:** because it be like that 

**Trans and feral cat:** but also because I got a cat nap in between classes 

**Queen Bee:** I am severely worried 

**Trans and feral cat:** I'll be okay 

**Trans and feral cat:** Thank you for the concern, tho, Queenie

**Trans and feral cat:** But I seriously will be okay 

-

**Trans and feral cat:** It's almost twelve in the fucking morning 

**Bugs:** Why the fuck are you us? 

**Bugs:** up*

**Bugs:** Did you nap

**Bugs:** Likd,  _ at all  _

**Bugs:** Like*

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm at work y'all :') 

**Trans and feral cat:** and it's taking so much longer than we thought it would because of the akuma attack 

**Carapace:** Why would it be taking so long? 

**Carapace:** That akuma was pretty corralled

**Tricky not Trixie:** the fuck kind of job do you have lol

**Trans and feral cat:** Can't say without giving away my entire identity 

**Bugs:** Damn you really that obvious to point out? 

**Trans and feral cat:** Yes, Actually 

**Bugs:** What are you? 

**Bugs:** Chloe level famous? 

**Trans and feral cat:** More so 

**Bugs:** Bullshit, lol 

**Tricky not Trixie:** No, no, it would make sense 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Have you seen how easily he handles the cameras and stuff? 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Like it nothing? 

**Tricky not Trixie:** It's* 

**Bugs:** Wnd asked about Adrien Agreste 

**Bugs:** Lol, are you Adrien Agreste? 

**Trans and feral cat:** lmao, no 

**Trans and feral cat:** There would be no time in my schedule to be q hero them, would there? 

**Trans and feral cat:** a*

**Carapace:** Are you two friends then? 

**Trans and feral cat:** Ye, kind of 

**Trans and feral cat** _ has now gone idle _

**Plagg:** hey, I'm his keami 

**Plagg:** Kwami* 

**Plagg:** And I'm here to say his dumbass passed out 

**Plagg:** But my stinky human is onay 

**Plagg:** Okay* 

**Plagg** _ has now gone idle _

**Bugs:** Damn I've talked to him before :/ 

**Bugs:** because apparently Chat lost his ring at some point 

**Bugs:** like a dumbass 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Trixx said that's not how miraculouses work? 

**Bugs:** what'd you mean? 

**Tricky not Trixie:** that hen you lose your miraculous, your kwami doesn't just like

**Tricky not Trixie:** leave you??? 

**Tricky not Trixie:** bc he was there for your interactions w/ Plagg 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Tricx just doesn't make sense? 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Trixx*

**Tricky not Trixie:** but they said you'll understand? 

**Bugs:** weird flex but okay 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm v tired


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Bee:** tell me why in the FUCK Chat just revealed his identity to me

**Trans and feral cat:** I DIDNT FUCKING MEAN TO 

**Trans and feral cat:** I WAS STABBED OKAY

**Bugs:** YOU WERE STABBED????? 

**Bugs:** CHAT 

**Bugs:** AND YOU REVEALED YOUR FUCKINNNNN

**Bugs:** CHAT FUCKING NOIR 

**Bugs:** WHAT THE F  _ UCK _

**Trans and feral cat:** I am bleeding 

**Trans and feral cat:** Give me

**Trans and feral cat:** One moment 

**Carapace: ** What the fuck

**Trans and feral cat:** In my defense 

**Trans and feral cat:** Since I only know Queenie's identity

**Trans and feral cat:** And everyone knows hers

**Trans and feral cat:** Yet Lb knows everyone else's identity 

**Trans and feral cat:** and gets to hand out miraculouses every time 

**Trans and feral cat:** It's only fair that someone knows my identy

**Trans and feral cat:** Identity*

**Trans and feral cat:** Which is low key super passive aggressive 

**Trans and feral cat:** My bad

**Queen Bee:** Stop typing so I can fucking bandage you up, dumbass 

**Trans and feral cat:** My bad 

**Carapace:** Do the little butterfly things heal you when Lb sends them out? 

**Queen Bee:** Typing for him because our favorite dumbass cat can't fucking type right now 

**Queen Bee:** He says it depends on how bad the injury is 

**Queen Bee:** Like one time he shattered his ankle 

**Queen Bee:** And when the butterflies came, it was just a nasty sprain 

**Queen Bee:** And he says the last time he was stabbed, it healed it but he had a scar 

**Tricky not Trixie:** LAST TIME 

**Tricky not Trixie:** WHAT'd YOU MEAN 

**Tricky not Trixie:** _ "L a S t T i M e" _

**Queen Bee:** He says he took a fucking knife for you specifically 

**Queen Bee:** Like 12 akumas ago 

**Queen Bee:** It was gnarly 

**Queen Bee:** Because I patch him up sometimes afterward

**Queen Bee:** But not then i guess 

**Trans and feral cat:** In my defense 

**Trans and feral cat:** I've also been able to withstand getting cataclysmed twice in one day 

**Trans and feral cat:** While also having been in my binder the entire day plus some because of work 

**Queen Bee:** Oh shir all that work stuff makes sense now 

**Queen Bee:** shir*

**Queen Bee:** shit***

**Queen Bee:** F CUK

**Trans and feral cat:** Breathe, Chlo

**Queen Bee:** That nickname should have been a huge hint at your identity, you know? 

**Queen Bee:** Practically a jab at fate tbh 

**Trans and feral cat:** How so, milady? 

**Queen Bee:** oh, that felt wrong 

**Trans and feral cat:** :? 

**Bugs:** Thats adorable 

**Queen Bee:** Only you and Sabrina call me Chlo 

**Queen Bee:** And also milady just doesn't feel right when you're addressing me with it 

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm so sorry 

**Trans and feral cat:** I'll stop

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm so sorry, Queenie. Why other nicknames are okay and aren't? 

**Queen Bee:** I can literally see you panicking over this, Kitten 

**Queen Bee:** Lb, can I call him Kitten? 

**Queen Bee:** It's like your nickname for him 

**Queen Bee:** And I don't want to overstep 

**Queen Bee:** Breathe, Chat

**Queen Bee:** You're not a bad friend, it's okay 

**Bugs:** Go for it 

**Bugs:** and one little nickname isn't that bad, Chat, it's alright 

**Trans and feral cat** _ has now gone idle  _

**Queen Bee:** I hope it's just the blood loss mAking him emotional 

**Queen Bee:** Yall hurry up because it's not like I can take him to the fucking hospital after he gets stabbed, whether it be with or without the mask 

**Queen Bee** _ has now gone idle _

**Tricky not Trixie:** Vot it!

**Tricky not Trixie:** Got*

**Tricky not Trixie:** Ob shit is he okay 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Oh*

**Bugs:** I hope so 

**Carapace:** Does this mean Chat actually got deadass stabbed? 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Language, my sweet bean 

**Carapace:** Hypocrite

**Bugs:** You're too pure :'/ 

**Carapace:** hypocrite to the second power 

**Tricky not Trixie:** A call out :'/ 

**Carapace:** How many times has Chat almost died tho? 

**Carapace:** Yes shattered his ankle, been hit by a cataclysm not once, but fucking  _ twice _ and also been stabbed  _ twice _

**Carapace: ** This boy is literally willing to die for us

**Carapace:** Rhats so meta Nd sad 

**Carapace:** that's* 

**Carapace:** and**

**Tricky not Trixie:** oh shit 

**Tricky not Trixie:** Rhags kind of A point there babe 

**Tricky not Trixie:** ThAts* 

**Tricky not Trixie:** That's**

**Bugs:** ;'( 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien: *breathes*   
Me, already sobbing, throwing hearts at him: ;'( I love you


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Bee:** Chat Noir: _ *almost does for us constantly, is always putting himself up as the sacrifice, literally has no self-preservation skills of the least in situations like this* _

**Queen Bee:** Also Chat Noir:_ I have severe anxiety and will sob if an akuma yells at me _

**Trans and feral cat:** ;'( 

**Trans and feral cat:** It's the years of isolation 

**Queen Bee:** Also Also Chat Noir:  _ I overshare to the point that if you actually knew me, my identity would be clear as day but I also keep the mysterious persona at the same time  _

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm not mysterious? 

**Trans and feral cat:** I'm literally the most open about my feelings? 

**Trans and feral cat:** I've literally cried at almost every interview I've went to 

**Tricky not Trixie:** You cry while giving us a boot of confidence/gassing us up because you get so passionate Bout it

**Tricky not Trixie:** about*

**Trans and feral cat:** It's because I love you guys ;'( 

**Queen Bee:** 💚

**Trans and feral cat:** 💛

**Trans and feral cat:** And, in my defense, I only had one friend up until the beginning of this school year

**Trans and feral cat:** So of course I cry when I talk about and love openly my friends 

**Trans and feral cat:** because y'all are the best 

**Carapace:** that's so asad dude 

**Carapace:** sad* 

**Carapace:** Are you okay, for real? 

**Trans and feral cat:** At the moment, I'm Gucci 

**Trans and feral cat:** But, overall, no, not at all 

**Trans and feral cat:** It's the isolations ;3 

**Queen Bee:** The fact that you can't see what's wrong with that hurts my very soul, Chat 

**Queen Bee:** Very much so 

**Trans and feral cat:** ', :? 

**Queen Bee:** Chat, I'm coming over 

**Trans and feral cat:** Okay, cool 

**Trans and feral cat:** Am I in trouble? 

**Trans and feral cat:** Because you're texting different 

**Queen Bee ** _ has now gone idle  _

**Trans and feral cat:** Oh I'm so in trouble 

**Trans and feral cat: ** Oh Gosh Oh Fuck Oh No 

**Trans and feral cat:** :'/ goodbye everyone, life was fun while I lived it, she's probably mad 

**Trans and feral cat:** Not sure what I did but still 

**Bugs:** No cursing! 

**Bugs:** You're too pure! 

**Bugs:** Just like Carapace! 

**Carapace:** I'm sure she's not angry at you, Chat 

**Tricky not Trixie:** How the fuck do you text so much tho? 

**Trans and feral cat:** Because, despite working a lot, I have a lot of time on my hands and I avoid responsibilities until they give me a panic attack and then cry while doing them 

**Bugs:** Me 

**Trans and feral cat:** But it's me? 

**Bugs:** Thats not what I mean 

**Bugs:** It's and expression? 

**Bugs:** And sort of a meme/slang? 

**Trans and feral cat:** Oh 

**Trans and feral cat** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **Feral dumbass **

**Feral dumbass:** I am nothing but feral stupid and feral stupid alone 

**Carapace:** You type fast 

**Feral dumbass:** Thanks, it's the trauma/panic 😎

**Feral dumbass:** Oh shit Queenie's here 

**Feral dumbass:** Bye 

**Feral dumbass** _has now gone idle _


	5. Chapter 5

**Feral dumbass:** Does a situation so fucked up ever befall you that is so incredibly fucked that you just…. Can't wrap your head around it and shut down completely on every and all emotions and such? 

**Queen Bee:** Where are you, what's going on

**Queen Bee:** I'm coming over 

**Feral dumbass:** Please don't 

**Feral dumbass:** Please, please do not come over 

**Feral dumbass:** Please, Queenie 

**Feral dumbass:** Please 

**Queen Bee:** What's going on? 

**Feral dumbass** _ has changed their screen name to  _ **Dumbass sad feral dumbass**

**Dumbass sad feral dumbass:** So much 

**Dumbass sad feral dumbass:** It wasn't more than a few sentences but holy shit was it fucked up 

**Dumbass sad feral dumbass:** Like it's been two days since I've been online because I'm still fucking sobbing over it 

**Queen Bee:** That's why you've been offline lately? 

**Queen Bee:** I thought you were just tired from work 

**Queen Bee:** You looked so tired in class that Ijust passed it off as nothing more than that 

**Queen Bee:** I just* 

**Dumbass sad feral dumbass:** I can't talk about it, I'm so sorry 

**Carapace:** Hey, hey, buddy, it's okay 

**Carapace:** Even if you can't talk about it, we're here for you 

**Carapace:** We support you, Chat 

**Carapace:** Talk all the time you need 

**Carapace:** Heroes need a break, too 

**Carapace:** take* 

**Dumbass sad feral dumbass:** This isn't something that I can change with time 

**Dumbass sad feral dumbass** _ has reset their screen name  _

**Chat Noir** _ has cleared all their messages from the chat  _

**Chat Noir ** _ has reset the chat  _

**Chat Noir ** _ has changed  _ **Ladybug's** _ screen name to  _ **Bugs**

**Chat Noir** _ has changed  _ **Rena Rouge's** _ screen name to  _ **Feral Fox Lady **

**Chat Noir** _ has changed  _ **Queen Bee's** _ screen name to  _ **Queenie **

**Chat Noir** _ has changed  _ **Carapace's ** _ screen name to _ ** UwU soft **

**UwU soft:** You can do that? 

**Chat Noir:** Chat Noir automatically had admin commands when it comes to Lb apparently 

**Chat Noir:** Thats what Plagg said, at least 

**Chat Noir:** Which is weird but okay 

**Queenie:** You're feral oof

**Queenie:** But I feel kine youre this come to breaking down 

**Queenie:** like you're this close**

**Chat Noir:** I have the urge to cut off all my hair and change it up completely so yes 

**Chat Noir:** nvm I realized that I'm actually having a break down 

**Chat Noir** _ has reset the chat's messages  _

**Chat Noir:** Chinken nungget


	6. Chapter 6

**Chat Noir:** Yo does anyone watch Sanders SideSides

**Chat Noir:** Sides*

**Chat Noir:** As in Thomas Sanders Sanders Sides 

**Chat Noir:** The YouTuber 

**Chat Noir:** Because like 

**Chat Noir:** Me me big worried 

**UwU Soft:** Patton!!! 

**Chat Noir: ** I LOVE MY BABIES 

**Chat Noir:** Virgil, Deceit, Remus, Logan!!!!! 

**Chat Noir:** Thomas Sanders is so pretty 

**Queenie:** Lol, gay

**Chat Noir:** Lmfao ye what about Jt 

**Chat Noir:** It*

**Queenie:** I'm not familiar with his Youtube channel? 

**Queenie:** I thought he was a viner? 

**Chat Noir:** He transferred to YouTube right after 

**Chat Noir:** And he does stuff like Sanders Sides where he sort of dissects his personality 

**Chat Noir:** It's actually very therapeutic 

**Chat Noir:** He has Creativity, Logic, Morality, Deceit, Anxiety, and Dark Creativity 

**Chat Noir:** And more yet to berrevealdl because Anxiety keeps saying "His Friends" when addressing Deceit and we've only met Dark Creativity as his friends 

**Chat Noir:** and the "Dark Sides" are literally defined as sides that Deceit hasn't let Thomas know about 

**Chat Noir:** That mess of letters is supposed to say "Be revealed", big oof 

**Feral Fox Lady:** You're pretty passionate about this, huh, Chat? 

**Chat Noir:** It's my current hyper fixation 

**Chat Noir:** Sorry, I don't mean to bug you guys with it 

**Chat Noir:** My bad 

**Queenie:** I can practically see you deflate from here Chat

**Queenie:** We aren't your dad. You're allowed to talk about things you're passionate about or like 

**Queenie:** We won't judge you, I promise 

**Queenie:** We all love you very much 

**Feral Fox Lady:** Growth! We love it! 

**Bugs:** 💚

**UwU Soft:** 💚

**Feral Fox Lady:** 💚

**Queenie:** 💚

**Bunnix:** 💚

**Feral Fox Lady:** OH SHIT 

**Bunnix:** A rat! 

**Chat Noir:** Bunnix! 

**Chat Noir:** Our (sort of???) new hero! 

**Bunnix:** I'm not a hero yet! 

**Bunnix:** But I will be! 

**Chat Noir:** Yep!! 

**UwU Soft:** That's so cool! 

**UwU Soft:** I don't get it tho 

**Bunnix:** Future me came back to see current me 

**Bunnix:** and I become a hero in the future, but not as of currcurrent 

**Bunnix:** Current* 

**Feral Fox Lady:** Then how are you on?... 

**Bunnix:** I have a miraculous 

**Bunnix:** But it's not exactly activateda 

**Bunnix:** Activated*

**Bunnix:** It's actually broke right now 

**Bunnix:** So it has to befixed in the future d

**Bunnix:** So it fucks up my typing :') 

**Chat Noir:** I broke it :( 

**Bunnix:** That's okay! 

**Bugs:** We fix it later, tho, remember? 

**Bunnix:** To be extra technical 

**Bunnix:** My miraculous is camouflaged 

**Bunnix:** And will be until activated 

**Queenie:** Thats cool as heck! 

**Bunnix:** UwU 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chat Noir:** Okay but like 

**Chat Noir:** Yall ever hella hurted

**Chat Noir:** Because it be like that 

**Chat Noir:** And I'm feral 

**Queenie:** What's going on Chat? 

**Queenie:** Are you doing okay? 

**Queenie:** Do you want to come over? 

**Chat Noir:** I can't 

**Chat Noir:** Actually, I've got to go 

**Chat Noir:** I'm sorry, Chlo

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ has now gone idle _

**Queenie:** Oh no 

**Queenie:** I'm about to raise all Hell

**Bunnix:** Don't you normally do that for fun tho? 

**Queenie:** Well, yes, but I cannot have my best friend hurting like this

**Bunnix:** I thought your best friend was Sabrina? 

**Queenie:** Damn I guess I know you outside of the suit 

**Bunnix:** You don't know what I look like or anything 

**Queenie:** Not the point 

**Queenie:** The point here is that my best blonde friend cannot be hurting 

**Queenie:** Plagg, if you're online, can you tell me what's going on? 

**Bunnix:** Who's Plagg?

**Plagg:** Black Cat kwami, at your service, the unluckiest of them all 

**Queenie:** Is he okay? He's not been binding too long, right? 

**Plagg:** No, it's the anniversary of you know who's death 

**Queenie:** Oh shit 

**Plagg:** And he's being forced to work triple today what he normally does 

**Queenie:** It's almost three in the morning! 

**Plagg:** I am very aware 

**Plagg:** Honestly hoping Hawkmoth will send out an Akuma to attack this place so that he can leave 

**Queenie:** I could do it 

**Bugs:** No 

**Queenie:** :'( 

**Plagg:** I can't help the kid and I feel bad for him 

**Plagg:** He's doing bad right now so be ready for a lot tomorrow 

**Queenie:** I am 

**Bugs:** Im very confused but please tell Chat that I'm sorry for his loss

**Plagg:** No

**Bugs:** Why not? 

**Plagg:** Because, to be technical, this persons' death is not public and things are going on now 

**Plagg:** So it's sort If like salt in a wound

**Tikki:** This just isn't working out well for him.

**Plagg:** He's being worked to the bone, Tikki 

**Plagg:** This is literal child abuse 

**Plagg:** He's passed out three times already and all they're doing is putting more makeup on him 

**Bunnix:** Makeup?

** _Plagg_ ** _ has cleared the chat  _


	8. Chapter 8

** _Plagg_ ** _ cataclysmed the chat! _

**Chat Noir:** IM SORRY 

**Plagg:** No! 

**Chat Noir:** IN SOBBING NO IM SO SORRY PLAGG 

**Chat Noir:** IM SO SORRY JSBXHSKA

**Rena Rouge:** What happened? 

**Chat Noir:** I HAD MY PHONE AND A CUP OF FUCKIN CHOCOLATE MILK AND I WENT TO THROW MY PHOND BUT I I THREW MY CUP GUYS I CANT SEE OR BREATHE 

**Chat Noir:** IT GOT ALL OVER PLAGG

**Chat Noir:** IM SCREAMING 

**Chat Noir:** BUT ALSO CRYING

**Chat Noir:** If YALL DONT THINK IM GONNA HAVE A BREAK DOEN OVER A CUP OF CHOCOLATE MILK

**Chat Noir:** YOURE SEVERELY MISTAKEN 

**Chat Noir:** IM SOBBING WITH LAUGHTER TOO THO 

**Chat Noir:** God I am so sad 

**Plagg:** IM SO STICKY ADRIEN THIS ISNT FUN ANYMORE 

**Chat Noir:** Hey hey kwamis I've got a question 

**Trixx:** Yes human? 

**Chat Noir:** "human" annshaja okay 

**Chat Noir:** Oooo fbay smash did not feel right 

**Chat Noir:** Smash*

**Trixx:** You are human, are you not? 

**Chat Noir:** I'd be very surprised if I weren't dear Foxy Kwami Trixx

**Chat Noir:** So anyway all of our mramraculoused areare phones, correct? 

**Chat Noir:** Miraculouses/are*

**Chat Noir:** Or at least have a phone built into them? 

**Trixx:** Correct 

**Chat Noir:** So has that always been a thing since y'all first existed or is it like something only appearing as y'all get more modern? 

**Trixx:** Well, it came around before cellular devices but we have essentially had them since they were "modernized"

**Trixx:** It was when the idea of a phone was incredibly new and yet to be done before 

**Chat Noir:** That's so cool! 

**Ladybug:** You're interested in kwami history? 

**Chat Noir:** Of course! 

**Chat Noir:** Being a superhero is cool and all but the kwamis! 

**Chat Noir:** We're so insignificant compared to them! 

**Chat Noir:** We don't have powers of our own, the kwamis grant us that! 

**Chat Noir:** And we are nothing a tiny spec on their lifespan too! 

**Chat Noir:** They're so wise and powerful! 

**Chat Noir:** However destroying the dinosaurs was not worth it, humans such 

**Plagg:** Dinosaurs can't wild kwamis so it was never fun 

**Chat Noir:** Oh that mental image dude

**Chat Noir: ** !!!! 

**Carapace:** That's so funny 

**Carapace:** and cool actually 

**Chat Noir:** BRO I COULD CALL HAWKMOTH AND MAYURA

**Chat Noir:** Mayura won't pick up but like 

**Chat Noir:** HAWKMOTH

**Chat Noir:** I'll get the same reaction I'll get from my dad 

**Chat Noir:** :') ha

**Plagg:** Kid… 

**Chat Noir:** It's the trauma :') 

**Chat Noir:** IM CALLING HIM 

**Queen Bee:** Oh my God 

**Chat Noir:** I was right! 

**Plagg:** Yall hear sumn

**Chat Noir:** :') 

**Chat Noir:** I have no idea what I expected 

**Plagg:** Kid…. 

**Chat Noir:** So anyways I'm gonna go patrolling 

**Queen Bee:** No binding! 

**Queen Bee:** You've been binding all day, Mister Cat! 

**Chat Noir:** "Mister Cat" okay Mom 

**Chat Noir:** You're a better parental future than either of my parents :') 

**Queen Bee:** Now I'm sobbing okay 


	9. Chapter 9

**Plagg:** I love one stupid ass human 

**Plagg:** And this singular stupid ass human alone 

**Wayzz:** Your holder? 

**Plagg:** Of course

**Plagg:** He may be stupid as fuck 

**Plagg:** But he's  _ my  _ kitten damnit 

**Rena Rouge:** Your kitten? 

**Rena Rouge:** Thats adorable! 

**Plagg:** Shut up human 

**Plagg:** Update: He has told me not to be rude to his friends 

**Plagg:** Stupid human kitten man 

**Plagg:** Stinky 

**Plagg:** Absolutely appalling 

**Rena Rouge:** >;3c

**Plagg:** I'm going to throw you 

**Rena Rouge:** Do it cat man 

**Tikki:** He will, don't provoke him 

**Tikki:** He and Chat are far too alike 

**Tikki:** Do not provoke their idiocy 

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ is now online _

**Chat Noir:** LB

**Chat Noir:** WHERE DOUST THOU BE

**Chat Noir:** I AM DEADASS DYING BLEASE 

**Chat Noir:** NOT DYING DYING BUT LIKE

**Chat Noir:** OUCH MY BONES

** _Ladybug_ ** _ is now idle _

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ is now idle _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chat Noir:** DO YALL EVER GET INFATUATED WITH SOMEONE AND YOUR HEART JUST GOES BIG UWU

**Chat Noir:** I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THIS IS CALLED UNREQUITED LOVE 

**Chat Noir:** BECAUSE IT SNOT NEW BUT I JUST NOTICE

**Chat Noir:** IT'S NOT*

**Rena Rouge:** Whomst doust thou love interests be?

**Chat Noir:** ITS TWO PEOPL

**Chat Noir:** ONE OF MY FATHERS' FRIENDS' DAUGHTER

**Chat Noir:** AND MY FRIENDS' BROTHER 

**Queen Bee:** L & K?

**Chat Noir:** L AND K

**Chat Noir:** YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE TWO PEOPLE???? 

**Chat Noir:** THATS BAD, RIGHT? 

**Chat Noir:** IM A BAD PERSON 

**Chat Noir:** IM A VERY BAD PERSON 

**Chat Noir:** THIS IS NOT GOOD 

**Chat Noir:** AMSJHDJA

**Ladybug:** Liking two people is okay! 

**Rena Rouge:** It's alright, Chat! 

**Rena Rouge:** It happens! 

**Rena Rouge:** Irs called a polyamorous relationship if you're dating more than one person 

**Rena Rouge:** It's*

**Rena Rouge:** But I'm not sure if there's a difference between a polyamorous and open relationship 

**Rena Rouge:** But to each their own, you know? 

**Chat Noir:** They're both so pretty I'm 

**Queen Bee:** You've been talking about them both for two months now 

**Chat Noir:** More than that, apparently, as Duusu has told me

**Queen Bee:** Who? 

**Tikki:** Hold on hold on

** _Plagg_ ** _ has cataclysmed the chat  _

**Chat Noir:** I'm not ready for that can of worms yet

**Chat Noir:** Thank you, u dear fatherly feline 

**Chat Noir:** I'm so sorry, Tikki 

**Tikki:** ): 

**Chat Noir:** I'll explain soon, I promise 

**Chat Noir:** I'm just 

**Chat Noir:** I'm not ready for that yet 

**Chat Noir:** It changes a lot 

**Tikki:** It's alright. I know your identity, I don't doubt it 

**Chat Noir:** Thank you 

**Tikki:** ❤

**Chat Noir:** 💚

** _Ladybug_ ** _ is no longer idle _

**Ladybug:** Worm? 

**Ladybug:** What did I miss? 

**Chat Noir:** Not much 

**Tikki:** It's not a concern, Bugs

**Ladybug:** Oh you two teaming up is weird 

**Chat Noir:** >:3c

**Tikki:** >:3c

**Ladybug:** Nope

** _Ladybug_ ** _ is now idle  _

**Chat Noir:** Hey Tikki can I pm you? 

**Chat Noir:** I haven't exactly tried to pm anyone 

**Chat Noir:** I just have contacts 

**Tikki:** Of course, Kitten 

**Plagg:** Hey that's  _ my  _ nickname for my stupid kit!

**Tikki:** ;P

  
  
  


** _Adrien Agreste "Chat Noir"_ ** _ has started a conversation with  _ ** _Tikki _ **

**Tikki:** Are you alright Adrien? 

** _Adrien Agreste "Chat Noir" _ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ ** _Kitten_ **

**Kitten:** I like the cat pun 

**Tikki:** I know, dear 

**Kitten:** I do want to address the Duusu thing, though 

**Tikki:** Okay. I'm all ears 

**Kitten:** I have the peacock miraculous 

**Kitten:** And I have for a while now 

**Kitten:** But there's so much going on because of it 

**Kitten:** It's greedy, but I  _ finally  _ know someones' identity 

**Kitten:** And it's so greedy of me 

**Kitten:** But I don't know anyone else outside of those who Ladybug also knows 

**Tikki:** I understand, Adrien 

**Tikki:** Oftentimes, Ladybugs insist on the same rules every single playthrough 

**Tikki:** It ruins friendships and destroys their balance 

**Tikki:** I'm so sorry that I can't convince her to let you know 

**Tikki:** And that Master Fu won't let you give out a miraculous 

**Kitten:** It kind of hurts that they don't trust me enough, but I did accidentally reveal myself to Chloe, so

**Tikki:** But you two have done amazingly well as of latelate, correct? 

**Tikki:** Late*

**Kitten:** We have! 

**Kitten:** We're doing amazing, actually! 

**Kitten:** Shes been doing so much better 

**Kitten:** I'm so proud of her

**Kitten:** She really is a good person, I promise you 

**Tikki:** I know she is, even if she had a different way of showing it 

**Kitten:** But Mayura is my dads' friend 

**Kitten:** And my dad is Hawkmoth 

**Kitten:** I'm just not ready to face that yet, you know? 

**Tikki:** I'm so sorry Adrien! 

**Kitten:** Lmao it's fine 

**Tikki:** But it's not! 

**Tikki:** How are you handling this so easily?!

**Kitten:** It's the trauma 😎

**Tikki:** You're far too like Plagg

**Kitten:** Incorrect! I used humor to deflect my depression since far before Plagg! 

**Kitten:** Which isn't good either but not the point here 

**Tikki:** What am I going to do with you two? 

**Kitten:** Well, if things keep going like they are with LB, not much 

**Tikki:** :(


	11. Chapter 11

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ ** _Kitten_ **

**Kitten:** Yo these new heroes 

**Kitten:** they just

**Kitten:** MIRACUBROES

**Carapace:** YES!!!! 

**Viperion: ** MIRACUBROES

**Ladybug:** Oh no

**Ladybug:** Now there's lots of them 

**Ladybug:** too many

**Plagg:** STINKY KITTEN SONS

**Kitten:** Stinky Father Feline 

** _Plagg _ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ ** _Stinky Father Feline_ **

**Stinky Father Feline:** I will cherish it forever Stinky Kitten Son Number One 

** _Kitten_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ ** _Stinky Kitten Son Number One _ **

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** :') 

**Stinky Father Feline:** I can literally see you crying please stop 

**Stinky Father Feline:** KITTEN NO 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Don't tell me what to do 

**Stinky Father Feline:** Don't make me whip you 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** But I'm white! 

**Stinky Father Feline:** The hand of justice is neutral raced 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Lmao you act like I've never been hit by my actual parent before 

**Stinky Father Feline:** Kid…. 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Chlo has informed be that being whooped and slapped on the face are two  _ very  _ different things and that that is actually abuse 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** My bad yall 

**Viperion:** Chat… 

**Stinky Father Feline:** Okay Kitten, tine for bed

**Stinky Father Feline: ** I'm very aware of how much you love your new hero friends and are very happy that you know all their identities but please you're going to crash you've been up for three days 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Me: *tells yall about something that happened*

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Yall: That ain't normal

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Me: *surprised Pikachu meme*

**Stinky Feline Father:** Chat No

**Stinky Feline Father:** Stop dealing with trauma by repressing it and distracting yourself with memes

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** You're not my therapist don't tell me what to do

**Queen Bee:** Bold of him to assume your father would let you get a therapist in the first place 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** See? She gets it!

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** All of you are typing 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** This gives me that big Anxiety so I'm going to selectively pass out now 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Good night


	12. Chapter 12

**Carapace:** Hawkmoth is going to catch these hands 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** You didn't even fight today??? 

**Queen Bee:** BUT HE INTERRUPTED OUR TEST AND WE HAD TO START OVER 

**Queen Bee:** FUCK 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Hey here now I'm upset too but watch the fucking language Chlo

**Queen Bee:** Suck a dick, A

**Ladybug:** B

**Tikki:** C

**Queen Bee:** I'm going to gut you both 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** No homicidal threats before 12

**Queen Bee:** :(

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** My bones hurry 

**Queen Bee:** You got thrown a lot???? 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I'm very incompetent, I get it 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** You ever get fuckin thrown off a building?

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** By the Ladybug? 

**Queen Bee:** Nope, it's mostly just threats 

**Rena Rouge: ** Shes thrown you off a roof? 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** A while ago of which I hope was not intentional 

**Queen Bee:** Rip in pieces, my lovely son 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** BUT!!! 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** NEW HERO!!! 

**Ryuko:** Thank you for the introduction, Chat Noir

**Ryuko:** It was an honor to fight with you and Ladybug today 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** !!!!! Look at my child!!!! 

**Ryuko:** I am not your child? 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** It means I adore you 

**Ryuko:** I believe the proper response would be to send a heart in reply to my gratitude, correct? 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Only if you want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Would you like me to stop? 

**Ryuko:** The appreciation is very welcoming

**Ryuko:** I believe I like it. The feeling appears to be mutual, Chat Noir

**Ryuko:** However, I do not understand your screen name 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Plagg, my Kwami  _ (@Stinky Father Feline), _ called me it and I just 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Adopted it into my identity 

**Ryuko:** I like it 

** _Ryuko_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ ** _Chat's Baby_ **

**Chat's Baby:** Like that? 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** That sounds more like we're in a relationship, but, essentially, yes

**Chat's Baby:** I am not opposed ;) 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** kahdhskahhsjs

**Stinky Father Feline:** Son Machine 🅱roke 

** _Chat's Baby_ ** _ has changed their screen name to  _ ** _Chats' Baby_ **

**Chats' Baby:** Grammatical correction, my apologies for the inaccuracy 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I love her. Am I allowed to love her? I love her. 

**Chats' Baby:** ❤

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** 💚

**Stinky Father Feline: ** You're melting, Kit

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I'm soft 

**Chats' Baby:** As all humans should be 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** So ominous 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I absolutely love it 

**Ladybug:** What am I witnessing? 

**Tikki:** Chat Noir fall in love once more 

**Tikki:** Oh deary me

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Newsflash, asshole! I've been in love with her the entire time! 

**Chats' Baby:** Ladybug, I have a question 

**Ladybug:** Yes, Ryuko? 

**Chats' Baby:** Why aren't we allowed to know each others' identities? 

**Chats' Baby:** You know everyone's identities 

**Chats' Baby:** If you were to become capture by Hawkmoth or an Akuma, you could single-handedly destroy it all 

**Chats' Baby:** But if we knew each others' identities, we could become stronger as a team, friends outside of the suits. We would strengthen our bonds, possibly train together, and so on

**Chats' Baby:** If we don't, the team is progressively set to fail 

**Chats' Baby:** I've seen messages in the chat 

**Chats' Baby:** Chat does not know many identities outside of what Paris knows outside of the "Miracubroes" and my own 

**Chats' Baby:** But you know ours as well

**Chats' Baby:** Do you not trust him enough to allow him to know yours?

**Chats' Baby:** Just because he symbolizes destruction does not mean he is untrustworthy, as he has been a good asset for a rather long time and has been faithful to you and your cause since the beginning 

**Chats' Baby:** He has put himself in danger to save you in almost every battle 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I love you 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I'm 

**Chats' Baby:** ❤ I love you as well, Chat Noir 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** Lb, why can't we tell each other, though? 

**Carapace:** I already know Renas'

**Rena Rouge:** and I know yours 

**Ladybug:** I'm… not sure 

**Ladybug:** If we know everyone identities, then what's going to happen? 

**Ladybug:** if any of us slip up 

**Chats' Baby:** Did you not trust us enough to give us a miraculous in the first place? 

**Queen Bee:** Let me just say from the very, very bottom of my heart 

**Queen Bee:** My Bad

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I TAUGHT YOU THAT 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** YOURE ADOPTING MY SPEECH PATTERNS 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** !!!!

**Chats' Baby:** That is adorable 

**Viperion:** Agreed 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** You two have my heart and that's just that on that 

**Viperion:** 💙

**Chats' Baby:** ❤

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** 💚

**Chats' Baby:** Polygamy? 

**Viperion:** What's that? 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** A relationship between three or more partners 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** I did research after Rena told me what was going on the other night 

**Viperion:** Oh, then I love my three partners 

**Stinky Kitten Son Number One:** 💚 

**Chats' Baby:** ❤

**Viperion:** 💙

**Tikki:** akjdhskahs

**Stinky Father Feline:** Oh I love this 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ has created a chat! _

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ has added  _ ** _Ryuko_ ** _ and  _ ** _Viperion_ ** _ to the chat!  _

**Chat Noir:** Okay cool but are we serious or are we joking? 

**Chat Noir:** Because I'm kidding unless you're down, then I'm not 

**Chat Noir:** Be sure I am very insecure and I don't want to lose you two as friends 

**Chat Noir:** In or out of the suit, I mean 

**Ryuko:** I will be honest with you, I have a crush on two of my friends, which I believe leads to my attractions to both of you 

**Ryuko:** Which appears to be shallow, my sincerest of apologies to both of you 

**Viperion:** Who are he friends? 

**Ryuko:** Adrien Agreste and Luka Couffaine 

**Ryuko:** Adrien and I have been friends for years but I met Luka only months ago on a double date with our friend, Marinette 

**Ryuko:** We have talked since, rather commonly, thought it is not the "most common", as my mother does not permit me to converse that much 

**Viperion:** This is assuming that You are Kagami? 

**Viperion:** Short blue hair 

**Ryuko:** That is me

**Viperion:** Oh that's so good to hear because I'm Luka 

**Viperion:** Thanks to any deity out there 

**Chat Noir:** Okay cool but like 

**Chat Noir:** Lb would probably kill me if I told you two who I was 

**Ryuko:** **What'd** Plagg say? 

**Chat Noir:** " Go Feral "

**Viperion:** Why don't you tell us? 

**Chat Noir:** Did… did the message not send? Why are you asking if you already know? 

**Viperion:** Because she doesn't control you 

**Chat Noir:** Oh this is a trap 

**Chat Noir:** Lb always said I fell for those easily 

**Viperion:** Sounds lowkey toxic but go off Ig

**Ryuko:** She should not be able to control you 

**Ryuko:** That is toxic 

**Ryuko:** Just because she does not want to know your identity does not mean you can not tell us 

**Viperion:** Doesn't Queen Bee know? 

**Chat Noir:** That's different 

**Ryuko:** How so? 

**Chat Noir:** We've been friends since I was a child 

**Chat Noir:** She knew me before my transition and kept it secret 

**Chat Noir:** And has my literal entire life 

**Viperion:** You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Chat 

**Viperion:** But it would be nice to know 

**Chat Noir:** I'll think about it, okay?...

**Ryuko:** "Transition"? 

**Chat Noir:** Female to Male transition, also known as the term "Transgender" 

**Ryuko:** My friend is also trans. Alright. 

**Viperion:** Oh cool 

**Viperion:** if we date 

**Chat Noir:** Then we're  _ Queeroes _

**Viperion:** Yes! 

**Ryuko:** A pun. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


**Chat Noir:** My name is Adrien Agreste

**Chat Noir:** My kwami is Plagg, the Black Cat of Destruction 

**Ryuko:** Okay so my suspicion was correct 

**Chat Noir:** Lb doesn't know I told you guys 

**Chat Noir:** And I don't know how to tell her yet 

**Chat Noir:** So please don't tell her 

**Chat Noir:** I don't know how she'll react 

**Viperion:** Thank you for telling us 

**Ryuko:** I would like to officially ask out both of you as my significant others 

**Ryuko:** As boyfriends, to formally officiate the term as boys that are more significant than friends 

**Chat Noir:** I would be honored, Kagami 

**Viperion:** As would I

**Ryuko:** ❤

**Viperion:** 💙

**Chat Noir:** 💚

**Ryuko:** Would you both be available next Friday after school for an official date? 

**Ryuko:** I would say this Friday but there is a fencing tournament. My mother is to be away next week so I will be available 

**Viperion:** I'm free 

**Chat Noir:** I'll have to check with Nathalie first but I should be 

**Chat Noir:** If anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know. 

**Ryuko:** Alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make me soft okay


	14. Chapter 14

** _Bunnix_ ** _ reset the chat  _

**Bunnix:** Chat is in our class

**Bunnix:** and there are only two blondes in our class outside of Chloe

**Chat Noir:** Yeah I'm Adrien Agreste what's up 

**Ladybug:** HOLS ON

**Chat Noir:** What? 

**Chat Noir:** I wasn't supposed to say that yet, was I? 

**Viperion:** You're doing amazing, sweetie! 

**Ryuko:** I agree! I am proud of you! 

**Chat Noir:** Hi I'm Adrien Agreste, my dad is Hawkmoth, and his love interest is my caretaker, Nathalie. Welcome to keeping up with the Agrestes

**Rena Rouge:** HOLD ON 

**Rena Rouge:** HOLD THE FUCK UP

**Chat Noir:** I'm the fuck up, hold me 

**Plagg:** Adrien, kiddo 

**Plagg:** _@everyone _that was a big announcement fr

**Chat Noir:** ADOPTED SPEECH ADOPTED SPEECH

**Chat Noir:** YOU'RE ALL TYPING PLEASE STOP 

**Chat Noir:** IM SERIOUS STOP IM GONNA CRY 

**Ladybug:** ARE YOU SAYING I FRIEND ZONED MY FUCKING CRUSH FOR LITERALLY ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR AND WAS A TOTAL DICKHEAD TO SAID CRUSH? 

**Chat Noir:** In your defense, I don't blame you 

**Chat Noir:** I was an asshole 

**Chat Noir:** Also thank you for literally  _ all of you, _ kwamis included, for stopping typing, I have severe anxiety, I will cry on you 

**Ryuko:** May we go back to Hawkmoth being Gabriel Agreste? 

**Ladybug:** I thought we disproved that? 

**Rena Rouge:** Yeah, he was akumatized

**Chat Noir:** Duusu and Plagg both said that Nooroo does have the power to akumatized them without needing to be transformed 

**Chat Noir:** Wielders actually have so much power 

**Chat Noir:** Which is why (apparently) Tikki asked if she could go see the other kwamis so they could get in contact with her and would not have been allowed to go if Lb said no 

**Chat Noir:** Also Duusu says hello and that she doesn't want to get "on" until after we take down Hawkmoth so things can be physical and she can  _ be there  _

**Tikki:** Please tell her we all miss her and said hello 

**Plagg:** She says the feeling is mutual 

**Bunnix:** Okay but why does he want the miraculouses? 

**Chat Noir:** Because of my mother 

**Chat Noir:** She was dead but 

**Chat Noir:** not dead

**Chat Noir:** "dead*

**Queen Bee:** Adrien, I don't understand, lil bro

**Chat Noir:** Shes in a coma because she's stubborn 

**Chat Noir:** also the Mean Girls and Beetlejuice musicals slap

**Chat Noir:** But my mother just wouldn't take no for an answer and died over it 

**Chat Noir:** The peacock miraculous is broken 

**Chat Noir:** And she's the original wielder 

**Chat Noir:** Duusu said she was going to pass it down to me… 

**Sass:** Dear Kit, we can wait 

**Sass:** Do not stress yourself, we have time now 

**Chat Noir:** I've known this for almost  _ two months  _ now 

**Chat Noir:** I'm such a  _ horrible person  _

**Chat Noir:** I've known for fucking  _ MONTHS  _

**Chat Noir:** And I kept it from you all 

**Carapace:** Why? 

**Viperion:** Second the question 

**Chat Noir:** Because what's going to happen to me? 

**Chat Noir:** What  _ really _ is going to happen? 

**Chat Noir:** Where am I going to go? 

**Chat Noir:** My father has almost killed me almost every single Akuma attack 

**Chat Noir:** He wants my  _ mom  _

**Chat Noir:** Yes abusive and manipulative and makes me work until I pass out 

**Chat Noir:** He monitors my portions and makes sure I keep a thin waist and look "feminine" because "That's Part Of The Appeal, Adrienne, You Know Your Mother Would Do The Exact Same Thing" 

**Chat Noir:** AND SHE WOULD 

**Chat Noir:** And it's the worst

**Chat Noir:** Because they would go to the ends of the earth for each other but I'm just mutual baggage that earns money 

**Chat Noir:** Realistically, I've known this for fucking  _ years _

**Chat Noir:** But it's  _ out there _ and  _ it's real _ and I can't do much about it 

**Chat Noir:** Because what am I supposed to do after? 

**Chat Noir:** Where will I go? 

**Chat Noir:** Ny bodyguard, the Gorilla, will probably get custody of me, which is actually the best because he definitely loves me more than they do 

**Chat Noir:** But what then? 

**Chat Noir:** I've been isolated so much and I'm bad at everything 

**Chat Noir:** I'm bad with social interactions and I don't realize what should and shouldn't be joked about and I don't know when I've crossed a line and I can't tell when I'm oversharing and I'm repetitive and I can't sit still and I feel fucking disgusting constantly because I'm nothing more than the dulled down personality my parents have finely crafted after  _ years _ of manipulation so passive that it doesn't even fucking register anymore and there's so much threatening 

**Chat Noir:** Has your mother ever threatened to completely cut you off from everyone you know? 

**Chat Noir:** Has your father ever locked you in a pitch-black room long enough that you can see in the dark perfectly? 

**Chat Noir:** Have they ever hit you so hard that bones broke but they covered it up with more threats and all the bullshit cover-ups money can buy? 

**Chat Noir:** I know I'm incredibly greedy but

**Chat Noir:** Even if it's still horrid, I want to ignore it until it really does crash down so Gabriel Agreste can stare Adrien Agreste deep in the eyes while all life drains from me and know that  _ he  _ was the reason that the last remaining piece of Emilie Agrestes' legacy died out because of  _ him. _

**Chat Noir:** Which is disgustingly morbid, I'm aware, but it's either that or wait until he's dying and to never dare even hold a grudge over him and to let him know that all the anger and hatred he focused on me didn't really hurt me because therapy fixed everything and that I have truly won but I don't have the patience and honestly you could pour soup on me and I'd apologize to you

**Carapace:** John Mulaney!! 

**Chat Noir:** Yeah. 

**Chat Noir:** I'm done now 

**Ryuko:** Get out of that house now, Love

**Ryuko:** Please, dear 

**Ryuko:** come to my house 

**Ryuko:** I don't want you over there 

**Ryuko:** I'll work something out 

**Ryuko:** Please 

**Plagg:** I'm 100% convinced everyone not typing is crying and you can't convince me otherwise 

**Bunnix:** I'm screaming sobbing don't @ me 

** _Plagg_ ** _ has now gone idle _

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ has now gone idle  _

**Viperion:** I feel guilty 

**Kyuko:** Why, dear? 

**Viperion:** Because I could have saved him 

**Kyuko:** Has he passed? 

**Viperion:** No

**Ryuko:** Did you know? 

**Viperion:** I had suspicions

**Ryuko:** But did you  _ know, _ Viperion? 

**Viperion:** No 

**Ryuko:** Then you are not to blame, got it? 

**Ryuko:** Unless you knew,  _ genuinely knew, _ more than just a suspicion and had  _ solid  _ evidence as a way to prove it to police, you are not to fucking blame 

**Ryuko:** That would be calling claims in which you most likely would never be taken seriously again 

**Ryuko:** Which is why when you  _ did _ have proof, they would poke holes in your evidence or Gabriel would pay it away so it was nothing more than an erased footnote in the documents

**Ladybug:** He finally got a way to get away from Gabriel and I was so  _ cruel to him _

**Ladybug:** I constantly talked about how I wanted to be a designer for him! 

**Ladybug:** I'm the worst! 

**Ryuko:** But did you  _ know, _ Ladybug? 

**Ladybug:** Well, no, how could I have? He was so solid with the entire  _ I'm Not Adrien _ stuff and  _ My dad's just a dick, I'm fine and safe at home _ shtick

**Ryuko:** Then do not pin this on yourself 

**King Monkey:** How are you so calm? 

**Ryuko:** I have to think about this logically 

**Ryuko:** I have to think about this from the point of view of a female growing up with a mother that isolated me since birth and has gone through the same sort of situation

**Ryuko:** My mother was abused when she was young.

**Ryuko:** She taught me the ways of the law before she even realized she was doing it 

**Ryuko:** She does not isolate me as much as others believe 

**Ryuko:** Our family is not well-liked in many places, so it genuinely  _ is  _ for my protection 

**Ryuko:** She has been letting me go out with friends since she realized the error in her ways and that we genuinely are safe here

**Ryuko:** She realizes I won't have to hide my face to avoid getting cans thrown as me in the streets 

**Ryuko:** She realizes that I can live here in peace with a somewhat average life 

**Ryuko:** We are all slowly stepping out of abusive cycles, emphasis on  _ slowly. _

**Ryuko:** Guev yourself enough peace of mind to know that  _ you can still help him _

**Ryuko:** He is not shattered 

** _Chat Noir_ ** _ is no longer idle _

**Chat Noir:** Chat-ered 

**Ryuko:** Hello, dear 

**Viperion:** I'm coming over too 

**Ryuko:** Alright. My mother isn't home, thankfully. I'm sure she will not mind the instant I explain the situation to her. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chat Noir:** Yall remember that one time we sat and looked at my photo because y'all were like "my man's got a new ad" and I was like "gag me" and y'all all got so serious and were "what did you say" and it was so murder-y

**Chat Noir:** Because I do and I'm laughing 

**Ryuko:** He's actually crying 

**Viperion:** With laughter!!

**Ladybug:** It's a step up, I'm proud 

**Ryuko:** If he ever asks you to pet him

**Ryuko:** Do not pet his stomach 

**Viperion:** No matter how many times he says he won't scratch 

**Viperion:** It's all a lie 

**Plagg:** Cat instincts holders

**Chat Noir:** I'm in this post and I don't like it 

**Sass:** I do not understand this Deceit character 

**Sass:** He is good, correct? 

**Chat Noir:** Essentially, yes 

**Chat Noir:** He, just like Virgil, wants what is best for Thomas 

**Chat Noir:** But the others won't listen to him as they dislikee him 

**Chat Noir:** dislike*

**Chat Noir:** I had an entire point and I lost it 

**Viperion:** We watched all of Sanders Sides 

**Chat Noir:** We still have SVS and DWIT 

**Viperion:** Of course, love 

**Chat Noir:** I'm soft, don't @ me like this 

**Ryuko:** Strongest tom cat out there

**Ryuko:** Big, strong, absolutely handsome man 

**Queen Bee:** Soft friend UwU

**Viperion:** Babey

**Carapace:** Best boy!!! 

**Rena Rouge:** Absolute bappy

**Pegasus:** Favorite Feline 

**Plagg:** Kitten 

**Longg:** Pleasant holder 

**Tikki:** Kind soul!! 

**Ladybug:** Best partner 

**Ryuko:** Absolutely lovely man 

**Bunnix** : Loyal tomcat!

**King Monkey:** Supportive friend!

**Duusu:** Absolute meme lord!!!!

**Chat Noir:** That made me burst out laughing in the middle of sobbing

**Ryuko:** I can confirm the statement 

**Chat Noir:** I'm so soft 

**Chat Noir:** I love all of you guys 

**Chat Noir:** So much 

**Chat Noir:** You guys are so kind to me

**Chat Noir:** Unrelated but what if we gave everyone else in our class a miraculous 

**Queen Bee:** Like who? 

**Chat Noir:** Juleka! She could kick my ass 

**Viperion:** Not my sister no

**Chat Noir:** No I mean she physically can kick my ass 

**Chat Noir:** Heels aren't that hard go walk in 

**Chat Noir:** I've been training 

**Ladybug:** Is  _ that _ why your suit suddenly has heels on it? 

**Chat Noir:** Stilettos babes

**Chat Noir:** Stab a man

**Ladybug:** It's dangerous! 

**Chat Noir:** Chlo and Rena both have heels! 

**Queen Bee:** Mine are only like an inch and they're more like flats than anything 

**Rena Rouge:** We're also not the two main heroes of Paris, are we? 

**Chat Noir:** Okay cool but like 

**Chat Noir:** Rose with a miraculous 

**Bunnix:** Which one would she get? 

**Chat Noir:** Maybe the pig or mouse? 

**Pegasus:** Why those? 

**Chat Noir:** Because I love them 

**Queen Bee:** Just… nod and agree 

**Queen Bee:** Yes got a lot of love to give 

**Chat Noir:** Sanders Sides reference! 

**Queen Bee:** UwU I know 

**Queen Bee:** We watch every episode together on Rabbit as soon as it comes out 

**Chat Noir:** except DWIT

**Chat Noir:** We watched that physically together 

**Queen Bee:** He's very passionate about them, it's adorable 

**Chat Noir:** The only one I could ever say I feel anything similar towards disliking is Roman since he's my least favorite but I actually still love him so much 

**Chat Noir:** I physically can't hate it 

**Chat Noir:** But his fanbase is so kind! 

**Chat Noir:** They're either sensible, silly, or horny 

**Chat Noir:** or a gay combination of all three 

**Chat Noir:** It's so welcoming 

**Chat Noir:** But the manipulative Patton stuff…. 

**Chat Noir:** That? That scares me

**Chat Noir:** I feel like Virgil is Negativity or something tho 

**Chat Noir:** Oh I can't say anything w/o spoiling DWIT!

**Chat Noir:** But I don't think he's just Anxiety because he has so much control compared to the others. He gets Thomas to focus on him with his multiplied voice (vs becoming the only voice and silencing others, it could override both). 

**Chat Noir:** I have so many theories oof 

**Rena Rouge:** Carapace and I are watching it now 

**King Monkey:** So am I and Pegasus!

**King Monkey:** Did I say that right? 

**Pegasus:** idk

**Chat Noir:** Yall: *watch my hyper fixation because I never shut up about it* 

**Chat Noir:** Me: *is already buzzing with stuff I want to tell/show you all* 

**Bunnix:** So we all canceling everything on our schedules to watch this? 

**Ladybug:** Hawkmoth can fight me face to face if he interrupts Accepting Anxiety pt1 and 2

**Chat Noir:** Uhhhhhh

**Chat Noir:** About that 

**Ladybug:** Is there an Akuma? 

**Chat Noir:** We could probably take them down within minutes Lb 

**Ladybug:** As you always say, "I'm going feral"

> **Chat Noir:** ajdjhdksjshs!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sanders Sides :') please watch it, I have like 37 fics out for it. It's my current hyperfixation


	16. Chapter 16

**Chat Noir:** Peacekeeping is a trauma response 

**Ladybug:** What? 

**Chat Noir:** It's a trauma response… 

**Chat Noir:** Oh no 

**Chat Noir:** This explains a lot 

**Ryuko:** I'm so sorry dear

**Rena Rouge:** So y'all wannnnaaaaaa fight Hawkmoth yet 

**Rena Rouge:** Bwcause I'm ready to pulverize him 

**Rena Rouge:** *Because 

**Chat Noir:** Or we could  _ not  _

**Carapace:** Dude, your dad, tho

**Plagg:** You haven't been home in three days but you've been to school 

**Plagg:** You've literally stopped all your modeling 

**Plagg:** Somethings gotta give, buddy 

**Chat Noir:** I know 

**Viperion:** Hes just not ready yet 

**Ryuko:** And that's okay 

**Bunnix:** This is going to take a lot of time

**Bunnix:** Four more days, but then we have to do someone 

**Bunnix:** Because this can be seen as either running away, kidnapping, or assisting a runaway 

**Bunnix:** And the charges for those are not kind, unfortunately 

**King Monkey:** But like 

**King Monkey:** We can still kick his ass, right? 

**Queen Bee:** LANGUAGE, KIM!!! 

**King Monkey:** As if you're any purer than I am 

**Queen Bee:** Didnt say I was 

**Queen Bee:** Kim, Max, Adrien, and Kagami legally are not allowed to curse 

**Chat Noir:** And Nino! 

**Carapace:** Oof 

**Carapace:** :(

**Chat Noir:** Wait why am I not? 

**Chat Noir:** I cuss a lot? 

**Queen Bee:** You're on thin fucking ice, Adrikins 

**Ladybug:** God I forgot you called him that 

**Queen Bee:** Actually I've always called him that 

**Chat Noir:** It was the nickname she gave me after I came out as trans! 

**Pegasus:** You're trans? 

**Chat Noir:** Oh shit I forgot I cleared the chat messages 

**Chat Noir:** I'm hella trans (ftm) and hella pan y'all 

**Chat Noir:** I'm not actually out to really anyone except like this chat and close famILY

**Chat Noir:** Chlos' parents, Kagamis' famILY, etc. 

**Chat Noir:** And staff that my dad has but that's really just three people 

**Chat Noir:** I dont know why I said etc

**Chat Noir:** That's literally it outside of y'all 

**Plagg:** I love one (1) stupid ass kitten 

**Chat Noir:** I'm hoping you mean me because I'm stupid and I'm baby 

**Plagg:** Of course I mean you, Adrien 

**Plagg:** You're my kitten, dumbass 

**Chat Noir:** kitten dumbass* 

**Plagg:** It's true but why say it 

**Chat Noir:** Hey Chlo

**Queen Bee:** Yes? 

**Chat Noir:** Queen Bean 

**Queen Bee:** I'm going to steal your fucking femurs Adrien 

**Chat Noir:** Tis but a scratch

**Queen Bee:** A  _ scratch? _ Your leg's off!

**Chat Noir:** I've had worse 

**Queen Bee:** You liar! 

**Chat Noir:** come at me you  _ pansy  _

**Queen Bee:** This is so cursed tho 

**Duusu:** American memes! 

**Chat Noir:** Yes, my baby student, American memes 

**Duusu:** :D 

**Rena Rouge:** Shit's adorable 

**Tikki:** 💜💜💜

**Duusu:** ❤❤❤!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Monsieur Bug: ** Okay there is one thing that I absolutely cannot stand! 

**Monsieur Bug:** And it's not that my outfit doesn't look as good as Maris'! 

**Monsieur Bug:** It's that out  _ entire  _ fucking fanbase thinks that if Lb and I were to be a couple

**Monsieur Bug:** I would threaten everyone that got too close to her or bonded with her at all! 

**Monsieur Bug:** Which is so bad and gross and mean! 

**Monsieur Bug:** I'm not mean! 

**Monsieur Bug:** I've never caused an Akuma (unless it's offhanded with my one friend the other day :( I still feel bad for that, but it wasn't directly  _ my _ fault) and I really am not obsessive over much, especially when it comes to relationships! 

**Monsieur Bug:** I would  _ not _ abuse my sig nif, I would never isolate them, that shit just  _ ain't cute. _

**Monsieur Bugs:** It's 20biteen and this year we are  _ cutting abusive relationships and not fucking idolizing them!!! _

**Lady Noir:** Is this how you're currently dealing with your own repressed trauma, Dear Bugs? 

**Monsieur Bug:** Aye yo this ain't about me 

**Monsieur Bug:** This is how the fandom perceives our relationship 

**Monsieur Bug:** Professional relationship technically 

**Bunnix:** I'm sorry but whomst the fuck 

**Monsieur Bug:** Im Adrien! 

**Lady Noir:** And Im Marinette Dupen-Cheng

**Queen Bee:** Oh my gosh I'm so fucking stupid 

**Lady Noir:** I'm technically Ladybug but we switched miraculouses 

**Lady Noir:** And we've also decided to fight Hawkmoth to light

**Lady Noir:** Tonight*

**Monsieur Bug:** Okay and one thing 

**Monsieur Bug:** I'm not going to  _ just be _ Chat Noir or Ladybug or whatever then 

**Monsieur Bug:** I'm also going to be Le Paon 

**Monsieur Bug:** So time is limited okay 

**Monsieur Bug:** But I've also kinda broken the barrier on how many times I can cataclysm something before transforming back 

**Monsieur Bug:** Which is four times 

**Carapace:** More secrets OwO?

**Rena Rouge:** He can call two shields and then has ten minutes, same for me with my mirages 

**Kagami:** Long and I have also broken many barriers in our training. 

**Monsieur Bug:** Oh this is fantastic news 

**Monsieur Bug:** Can we, like, all physically meet up tonight to discuss this? 

**Monsieur Bug:** Ill be in just one suit then because the Peacock miraculous isn't fixed yet so it metaphorically could fucking destroy me from the inside out 

**Duusu:** Rip our Lord And Savoir, Adrien Meme Agreste 

**Monsieur Bug:** Duusu, I love you so very much, I would absolutely die for you 

**Duusu:** I know. Please do not! 

**Monsieur Bug:** 💜💙💜💙💜💙!

**Duusu:** 💚❤💚❤💚❤💚❤!!!

**Monsieur Bug:** Ily

**Duusu:** ily2

**Queen Bee:** This is so pure I 

**Lady Noir:** I love it 

**Duusu:** Love!!! 

**Monsieur Bug:** Also The great British bake off is so good 

**Monsieur Bug:** Or is it Greatest? 

**Rena Rouge:** Idk but it's a fuckin riot 

**King Monkey:** We need details on where we're gonna meet! 

**Lady Noir:** My house 

**Lady Noir:** Or, well, my bakery

**Lady Noir:** Come in costume, please? 

**Pegasus:** When tho? 

**Monsieur Bug:** Guys 

**Bunnix:** What's up, Buttercup? 

**Monsieur Bug:** We're adults in the future, right? 

**Pegasis:** That's what happens, yes

**Monsieur Bug:** Then who gets Hawkmoths' miraculous after? 

**Monsieur Bug:** And why? 

**Monsieur Bug:** We're heroes in the future, we called Alix

**Monsieur Bug:** So what are the circumstances 

**Viperion:** Hey, hey, buddy, breathe

**Viperion:** Remember, we can accept this current win 

**Viperion:** This is future stuff,  _ adult  _ stuff

**Viperion:** Right now, we're roughly all fourteen-ish. I can't remember how old everyone is, so,  _ roughly. _ It's, like, the average. 

**Viperion:** We have time to wait. 

**Viperion:** We've got years until that. For now, this is a win, and it's okay if we accept it. 

**Viperion:** It's still a win 

**Monsieur Bug:** You're right, you're right, I know you're right 

**Monsieur Bug:** Thank you 

**Bunnix:** Okay so the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be written in literate form instead of text


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien stands front and center, pacing around the floor, nervous as can be. He wants to sob when Misses Cheng softly asks, “Kiddo, are you alright?” He wants to wail, wants to break down then and there. The woman was giving him a look he had only seen from his own mother a few times. It was patient and full of concern but radiating  _ love. _ She holds a plate of croissants, not yet setting them on the table as Adrien hovered in the back with her. The woman hadn’t minded, especially not after she had seen that aching look on his features. 

Tom had taken to teaching him how to make dough, which was why he was now mixing a bowl as he paced, stopping as he sees that patient  _ look. _ Tears fall before he has the opportunity to stop it. He gently places the bowl on the counter, sniffling as he wipes his face. Sabine does the same thing with her plate of treats for the heroes currently gathering in her bakery. 

She offers a hug, not telling him the all too cliche  _ it’s going to be okay _ or _ shh-sh-shhh _ or  _ anything at all, _ She lets him cry, lets him break apart in her arms. She doesn’t question when she sees Lady Noir, who gives a curt nod to her mother before turning around again, moving to sit with the heroes. Adrien silently wonders if Sabine knows who her daughter is, who stands beneath that mask with all the power a kid could dream of. 

He falls apart, but the woman that stood as a motherly figure for him was there to pick up the pieces, letting him ramble on about his father, about what was happening, about his secret identity, about all the abuse and isolation he hadn’t even realized was there until he had been told. It was horrible, not knowing that he was even abused because he had no idea what a look into a regular house was like. He had seen what was going on with Sabrina and Chloe, but they were different, they were so  _ very _ different. It’s pathetic, in his own opinion, that he was falling apart in front of a woman who he had only had a few conversations with, dressed up in a suit that wasn’t his own but instead of his closest friends’, revealing his identity. 

But Misses Cheng is so patient, calming him down with kind words and gentle distractions, something his mother would never do, something his bodyguard had only ever done. He wonders how Ezra was doing now, how he was since Adrien had run. But he waves that concern aside as he’s calmed down to nothing more than tears and soft whimpers, supplying that he wants to just get this over with, though his words are much kinder and the woman respects them, nodding as she points her husband to the dough and hands the former Black Cat a plate of treats for the heroes, the two walking out with soft smiles, talking calmly. 

All the others seem to peak up at them as they walk, thankful for the little smile the former feline wore. He sets down the plate as he walks around the table, no longer pacing but simply walking, venting out his ADHD as he does so. “Okay, so, we’re actually going to need Plagg for this, so tell my stinky feline father to listen, Lady Noir,” he remarks with a teasing smile at his friend. 

She gives him a two-fingered salute, supplying, “Aye aye, captain, he’s listening.” 

“Okay, Plagg, you absolutely  _ have _ to destroy the main camera system. I know you can phase through objects and all that. It has my room, my hall, my dads’...” he falters, desperately looking at Sabine, who gives him the gentlest of nods, silently encouraging the boy currently talking.  _ “Gabriels’,” _ he reiterates with a wide smile, to which she gives another encouraging nod, “wing, and just generally the main halls. Nathalie will be off tonight, she goes to the guest room for the night, but we just call it her room, not the point. 

“Okay, Rena,” he starts listing off his plan with them, listening in on their suggestions, putting in their improvements and booting down cons. As he finds, both Kagami and Marinette have amazing strategies when they don’t charge into everything. 


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien slashes forward, caring as the claw-talon- _ whatevers _ snag the miraculous, pulling it off the man with a uncaring obsession in retrieving his wife. He lets the tears fall, jagged and burning as his cheeks as he coughs, skin blue and breathing rough. He’s quick to call the transformation off, falling against Viperion as the aching coughs come out, plaguing his lungs with thorns and icky roses made of sharp glass. He wheezes through a sob, thankful that his boyfriend was there to catch him as he fell. 

“Chat Noir-” 

“Adrien Agreste,” the blonde jutts out, wheezing. 

Gabriels’ eyes seem to widen as Nooroo appears at the heroes’ side. “What about my son?” 

“That’s my _ name,” _ he grits out, suddenly yelling at the last bit, coughing again, blood sprinkling over the black claws. Gabriels’ face twists, expression widened with surprise. “Was I not enough,” he asks, so sudden enough that he has another coughing fit, lungs unable to keep up as he forces air down. He knew his limits, though. He would be fine. 

“You’re not Adrien.” 

“I am, though. I’m Adrien Agreste,” He wipes his face as Kagami gently places her hand on his shoulder, supporting him with her other lover. “My mother is Emilie Agreste, the actress who has been supposedly dead for _ years. _ Both of my parents are abusive so I’ve been living with my... “ he glances at the two, silently thinking that this was far from an appropriate time to say that they were together. His face flushes red. “With, uh, with Kagami.” He knew he couldn’t cover that up but he ignored the dark blush the other two shared. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Plagg, claws off.” 

The transformation drops, leaving the boy standing there, nothing more than a husk of what once was. “I’m not mad at you, Gabriel. Just… very disappointed.” 

Carapace lets out a laugh, King Monkey and Pegasus joining them as the three dissolve into a fit of giggles until Rena Rouge and Queen Bee collect their men respectively, though Bunnix still laughs. 

“You need therapy, Gabriel, really,” Adrien supplies as he leans down. “You know, they’ve got acceptance groups for losses of loved ones. You really should go to one some time, seriously. And I’m sure court will order multiple therapy sessions for both of us anyway.” he smiles, something so passive aggressive and full of venom that the man flinches at the look.


	20. Chapter 20

The class stands silent when Adrien walks into the room, the only ones not giving him some sort of  _ look _ being the ones that hat been with him the night before his father and his assistant were arrested, leaving Ezra to take custody of the teenager currently beneath his protection. For now, all modeling was on hold, the entire company passed to Adrien until his mother were to wake, which didn’t look like any time soon, which Adrien was ready to wait out with Master Fu being there as a personal doctor for her. He didn’t exactly want her back with the clear error in who she was, but he wanted to change it all, to fix everything. 

Marinette smiled as Adrien sat beside Nino, the three delving into a calm conversation until class began, at which they instead started to pass notes and blink in morse code, which was actually a lot harder than they expected it to be. 

-

**Lady Noir:** So, Tikki, when are our names gonna change 

**Le Paon Noir:** idk, Lb, I love mine 

**Tikki:** Just transform into Ladybug again, it’s that simple 

**Lady Noir:** Well, Tikki, you know the drill

**Ryuko:** I quite like the new look, Love

**Le Paon Noir:** I know! Duusu and Plagg make such a beautiful team, don’t they? 

**Viperion:** Absolutely stunning, dear, you’re doing amazing 

**Le Paon Noir:** And Master Fu repaired the peacock miraculous! 

**Le Paon Noir:** So now this can keep going!

**Le Paon Noir:** Mari, do we have to give our miraculouses back?...

**Ladybug:** I don’t see why we have to

**Ladybug:** We all have connections to our kwamis, it would be cruel for him to take them back so suddenly 

**King Monkey:** I love my dumb monkey baby 

**Xuppu:** You’re the baby! 

**Tikki:** Hey, hey, fight irl you two!

**Xuppu:** >:O

**King Monkey:** >:O

**Le Paon Noir:** In other news, Minecraft slaps, music, bees, and all

**Le Paon Noir:** I love bees

**Le Paon Noir:** KWAMIS I HAVE A QUESTION

**Duusu:** !!!

**Nooroo:** Do share, young holder! 

**Le Paon Noir:** GUYS ARE ANIMALS MODELLED AFTER YALL? bECAUSE TIKKI CREATES STUFF AND PLAGG SAID HE KILLED THE DINOSAURS SO YALL HAD TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT Y’ALL PLEASE ARE THEY MODELED AFTER YALL IM 

**Le Paon Noir:** ALSO MY BODYGUARD, EZRA, NOW HAS OFFICIAL CUSTODY OF ME, I’M SO HAPPY, THIS IS GREAT

**Tikki:** For one, they kind of are, but not really. They’re designed after our attributes but the humans named them so that’s how we became  _ Ladybug _ and  _ Black Cat _ and so on 

**Xuppu:** So basically…. I’m Monky

**Viperion:** THE WHEEZE I JUST HEARD FROM ADRIEN OH MY GODS

**Ladybug:** How did you hear him? He’s at a court meeting thing? 

**Viperion:** WE’RE ON THE PHONE AND HE’S GOT HIMSELF BARRICADED IN THE BATHROOM IM

**Le Paon Noir:** THE KWAMIS ARE LITERAL GODS

**Plagg:** It’s true and you should say it

**Le Paon Noir:** OH SHIT GOTTA GO FJDHFSKGDKJSH


	21. Chapter 21

**Le Paon Noir:** I could be the villain 

**Le Paon Noir:** I've got the tragic backstory 

**Le Paon Noir:** And the money 

**Le Paon Noir:** And the tools 

**Ladybug:** You'd be dating two of the heroes? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Tenser scenes 

**Le Paon Noir:** The possible frustration of one finding out the others' identity 

**Le Paon Noir:** Enemies to lovers

**Le Paon Noir:** friends to lovers to enemies to friends to lovers 

**Le Paon Noir:** The tension 

**Le Paon Noir:** The emotional build! 

**Le Paon Noir:** The lies and all! 

**Queen Bee:** Wrong, you're bad at lying 

**Le Paon Noir:** I'm 

**Le Paon Noir:** Chlo

**Le Paon Noir:** My absolute hella close friend since the womb 

**Le Paon Noir:** You did not know my secret identity until I flat out showed up on your patio bleeding because I was fucking  _ stabbed _

**Queen Bee:** Language! 

**Ryuko:** Please take care of yourself, my dear 

**Le Paon Noir:** I am so very soft. I will, I promise. 

**Ryuko:** Thank You 

**Nooroo:** Are conversations normally like this? 

**Plagg:** With my dumb little kit/fledgling, yes 

**Nooroo:** You haven't called a holder your Kit since your very first 

**Sass:** I KNOW 

**Kaalki:** Thats what I told Xuppu! 

**Nooroo:** Aw

**Plagg:** My holders are literally made for bad luck 

**Plagg:** It's not my fault that's I've learned not to get attached 

**Le Paon Noir:** I love you like a father 

**Plagg:** And I love you like a son

**Tikki:** And I oop-

**Plagg:** I will get your vertebrae one by one, Tikki

**Tikki:** Pop me like a pez dispenser Daddio

**Le Paon Noir:** I regret creating you 

**Tikki:** Then get rid of me, pussy 

**Le Paon Noir:** Tikki had adapted to memes so fluently, I love one (1) Buggy daughter goddess

**Tikki:** He called me a goddess! 

**Tikki:** Mari, he called me a goddess 

**Ladybug:** But also his daughter which implies he is either a titan or also a god

**Le Paon Noir:** Adopted daughter 

**Le Paon Noir:** SPEAKING OF ADOPTION 

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** _ has sent an image _

**Le Paon Noir:** It's me and Gorilla! 

**Le Paon Noir:** Because he's such a great dad y'all I 

**Le Paon Noir:** Hes my dad now

**Viperion:** Breathe, honey

**Le Paon Noir:** How did you know? 

**Viperion:** Family just isn't your cup of tea, is it? 

**Le Paon Noir:** My only family is this group chat, Ezra, and he Dupain-Chengs 

**Le Paon Noir:** Mari, please tell your mom I said hello and thank you for the other night 

**Ladybug:** She said it's no problem and you're welcome any time. You're family now, not that you weren't already, but she said she wanted you to  _ know _ that you're family, just like the rest of my friends that have ever stepped foot in my house 

**Le Paon Noir:** I'm going to CRY

**Le Paon Noir:** I love you all hhhhgg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorilla is called Ezra because that's his VA and he doesn't have an official name yet outside of "Adrien's Bodyguard" and "Gorilla"


	22. Chapter 22

**Le Paon Noir:** I'm bappy

**Plagg:** Absolute Bappy 

**Le Paon Noir:** Also every kwami now has an in-depth explanation of memes from me 

**Le Paon Noir:** Which took me two weeks to write and I don't regret regret in the hecking _ least _

**Le Paon Noir:** oof only one regret, not two 

**Tikki:** Rip, press f to pay respects to a fallen soldier 

**Duusu:** F!!!!! 

**Nooroo:** F

**Plagg:** F

**Xuppu:** F

**Kaalki:** F

**Wayzz:** F

**Pollen:** F

**Sass:** F

**Longg:** F

**Trixx:** F 😔

**Fluff:** F

**Ryuko:** F

**Viperion:** F

**Le Paon Noir:** I get it 

**Le Paon Noir:** Even my sig nifs must revel in my pain 

**Le Paon Noir:** Relish it while you can 

**Le Paon Noir:** But I could seriously be the villain 

**Ladybug:** While also playing the hero? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Heck

**Queen Bee:** Watch your fucking language 

**Le Paon Noir:** OKAY THIS ISNT RELATED 

**Le Paon Noir:** BUT YOU KNOW WHEN PEOPLE ARE BLONDE AND AN ARTIST DRAWS RHEM AND MAKES THEIR EYELASHES BIG AND HAS A BLACK OUTLINE FOR IT 

**Queen Bee:** I'm confused 

**Le Paon Noir:** THE ONLY THING I CAN THINK OF REFERENCING THIS TO IS THAT ONE ARTIST ON YOUTUBE THAT MAKES HEATHERS ANIMATICS AND DRAWS HEATHER C WITH BIG EYELASHES AND STUFF 

**Le Paon Noir:** IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN IT BUT ITS BEAUTIFUL 

**Le Paon Noir:** ABSOLUTELY STUNNING 

**King Monkey:** I LOVE HEATHERS 

**Le Paon Noir:** I LIKE HEATHER M 

**Le Paon Noir:** SHES SO COOL DUDE FR

**Le Paon Noir:** AND SHES SO PRETRY 

**Le Paon Noir:** And I feel her on a deep level, it hurts 

**King Monkey:** Jd kinda hot tho 

**Le Paon Noir:** HE IS 

**Le Paon Noir:** ALSO ALSO ALSO 

**Le Paon Noir:** I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY 

**Le Paon Noir:** NVM I REMEMBERED

**Le Paon Noir:** LIFEBOAT HAS ONE OF THE BEST FHCKING BUILD UPS AND ITS GODS DAMN BEAUTIFUL. ITS SO STUNNING. HER VOICE. MASTERPIECE!!!! 

**Ryuko:** You should see him, he's practically buzzing. 

**Le Paon Noir:** BUT SHE HIT IT PERFECTLY 

**Le Paon Noir:** THE EMOTIONS, THE BUILD UP 

**Viperion:** You'd make a great Heather McNamara, Adrien 

**Viperion:** OH MY GODS HES CRYING ANHSJSJA

**Le Paon Noir:** Thats so nice Im… 

**Le Paon Noir:** I'm soft…. 

**Le Paon Noir:** :') I 

**Ryuko:** Oof 

**Ladybug:** This is why we don't talk about musicals 

**Le Paon Noir:** Michael Mell

**Carapace:** No 

**Viperion:** Come collect your kitten, Plagg

**Plagg:** Nah, he's good 

**Le Paon Noir:** I have so much love to give 

**Le Paon Noir:** Let me love you all 

**Bunnix:** Thats pretty hetero b

**Le Paon Noir:** This is pan erasure 

**Bunnix:** F

**Duusu:** He is baby! 

**Duusu:** Adrien is baby! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *gets Duusu's characterization perfect with only pictures to go off of*
> 
> The Show: *literally gives her the exact same personality I've been writing* 
> 
> Me: *fucking buzzing* Cool


	23. Chapter 23

**Le Paon Noir:** If you ever feel bad, please know that I accidentally technically revealed my identity the literal very first day he had his miraculous 

**Viperion:** didn't tell a soul, did I? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Yes but please consider 

**Le Paon Noir:** I'm very dumb 

**Le Paon Noir:** I wanted to impress Lb so much, you don't understand 

**Le Paon Noir:** Also very much also 

**Le Paon Noir:** I did not realize that she was my friend them

**Le Paon Noir:** Because I had so little before that I was convinced by everyone that it was love 

**Le Paon Noir:** bruh I was big dummy 

**Plagg:** I know that hurt you then though kid 

**Plagg:** And I'm so sorry 

**Le Paon Noir:** So much, yeah 

**Le Paon Noir:** I watched my friend die half a million times over and over again 

**Le Paon Noir:** I also revealed my identity like half of those times 

**Ladybug:** I'm sorry, Adrien 

**Ladybug:** I had a big crush on you then and I was kind of a bitch bro 

**Tikki:** "kind of"

**Tikki:** "Kind Of"???

**Tikki:** _" KiNd Of"???!?!?_

**Ladybug:** Oh no 

**Tikki:** As someone who saw all of that every single time 

**Tikki:** Telling Adrien, the Black Cat miraculous holder, that you don't need him not  _ want him _ straight to his face after he put himself through literal  _ months _ of tiring himself out and doing his best to impress you and oh my  _ me _ I'm going feral 

**Le Paon Noir:** It's okay, Tikki, she's good 

**Tikki:** :'( 

**Tikki:** You deserve Gucci 

**Le Paon Noir:** Thank you, Tikki

**Tikki:** I love you 

**Le Paon Noir:** I love you, too, Tikki. 

**Ladybug:** I'm so sorry, Adrien 

**Le Paon Noir:** It really is okay 

**Viperion:** IN MY OPINION 

**Viperion:** You should have also transformed as Chat Noir then too 

**Le Paon Noir:** Plagg didn't tell me I could do that 

**Le Paon Noir:** but let's consider that there was actually one where I did do that 

**Viperion:** And you didn't stick with it? 

**Le Paon Noir:** with Ladybugs' reaction and then her immediately getting zapped because of said reaction, no thanks 

**Viperion:** I saw you cry Babe :( 

**Le Paon Noir:** You didn't see me bawl tho :) 

**Ryuko:** Dear, that's not exactly okay 

**Ryuko:** Where are you two? 

**Carapace:** With me and Rena

**Carapace:** We're coming to pick you up 

**King Monkey:** Can we just all hang out tomorrow? 

**King Monkey:** Like, all of us in this chat? 

**Ladybug:** I'm sure my place would be okay for that 

**Ladybug:** My mom took Adrien's' identity fuckin great 

**Le Paon Noir:** Marinette saying the F word feels weird bruh 

**Ryuko:** Ladybug said F word rights 

**Ladybug:** Fuck rights 

**Ryuko:** Wait… 

**Ryuko:** Wait…….. 

**Bunnix:** This is fucking surreal dude 

**Bunnix:** It feels like getting punched in the throat 

**Bunnix:** What the fuck 

**Ladybug:** _F u c k_

**Pegasus:** Cursed concept right there 

**Kaalki:** Oof 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Duusu's personality and todays' episode I


	24. Chapter 24

Adrien flops down on Marinettes’ bed, sighing as the other heroes sit out. It’s mellow in the room, the teenagers talking fluently while Marienttes’ parents possibly discuss the fact that they have the entire set of heroes that have defended Paris in their daughters’ room just upstairs. Marinette smiles as she sits down beside her friend. 

“I’m sorry,” she supplies as she turns towards her friend. 

He raises a brow. “What are you sorry for, Mari?” 

“Whatever I said those hundreds of times when you were Aspik. And for being a general asshole to you when we were in suit. And-” 

“It’s okay,” Adrien interrupts with a smile as Nooroo settles on the holders’ lap. The Black Peacock smiles widely at his friend. “And I’m sorry for flirting with you after you turned me down so many times.” 

“That’s okay, Adrien, really. If I would have known who you were-” 

“I told you a lot of the times when I was Aspik,” he muses with a wide smile. 

“I still feel bad for getting  _ you _ akumatized.” 

He shrugs and smirks. “It happens,” he offers. “Do you know how weird it is to hear your dads’ voice telling you to be a villain? It was  _ so _ weird, dude.” 

She laughs with him, smiling widely as the two fall into a calm mantra of jokes and adding stuff on until Adrien laughs so hard that he almost falls off the bed, Marinette having to grab his arm as tears street down her cheeks, the two thoroughly enjoying themselves despite the rocky bits of their relationship. They were the best of friends, after all, just like they had said they would be for an eternity. 

Luka smiles as he peers at his boyfriend currently laughing so hard that Marinette has to hold him so they don’t  _ both _ fall. Kagami stands beside him, softly talking with Alix and Kim, getting to know them better without the masks on. It’s so calm, nothing more than it had ever been when they were heroes except that now they knew each other and Adrien was surrounded by kwamis. 

The laughing eventually delves down and the two main heroes talk softly, the conversation quickly becoming serious if Marinettes’ expression were anything to go off of. Adrien spoke with big hand motions, something he often did anyway, but these seemed to be exaggerated, quicker than normal and full of a nervous energy Luka had seen a million times before. 

“It hurt, honestly,” Adrien mumbles to his friend as the kwamis sit beside him. “I didn’t exactly care about my- about  _ Gabriel _ being Hawkmoth.” He had to differentiate the two. He was doing his best, but it was still hard sometimes. He slipped up a lot, too. “It hurt because  _ Nathalie _ was in on it. She was like my mom since Emilie passed. She went everywhere with me, just like Ezra. When we couldn’t get a tutor, she was there to teach me. When I went out, she was always there getting approval or giving it.” 

Marinette nods as he vents. She’d heard it before, yes, because her partner had called her in tears a few nights ago. She had listened without complaint, providing what help she could. His hand-motions grow, not that she or the kwamis minded. In act, the kwamis seemed to be listening just as much as she was, perfectly in tune with him. 

“Breathe, Kitten,” Plagg whispers softly as he pats Adriens’ arm. He flinches, turning towards his original kwami with wide, frantic eyes. “It’s okay, buddy, you can talk. You just need to breathe.” 

Adrien nods, quick and sharp. “Sorry, sorry, I know.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Sass supplies, holding out the  _ S _ a little longer than necessary. 

He nods again, saying, _ “My bad,” _ instead. 

“Not really,” Duusu more asks than says, but Adrien must have known exactly what she meant because he wrapped his hands around her and pressed her to his chest in a gentle hug. 

“We’ve got all the time in the world, Adrien,” Marinette supplies with a smile, hand gently pressed to his knee. 

He nods, smiling softly at her as he takes in a few shaky breaths. “Thank you all.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a talk about periods as a forewarning? And a blood mention. It's not big but still.

**Viperion:** Treat spiders the way you want to be treated 

**Le Paon Noir:** Killed without hesitation ÙwÚ

**Rena Rouge:** I'm going to beat you with a fucking shoe

**Le Paon Noir:** I came into this world covered in someone elses' blood and screaming, I am not afraid to go out the same way 

**Rena Rouge:** Meet me at Denny's @ two in the morning, you furry 

**Le Paon Noir:** At least my fursona isn't a fox

**Rena Rouge:** At least I could decide on a fursona and don't have fucking 4 

**Le Paon Noir:** At least I have four! 

**Rena Rouge:** At least my fursona isn't a bug

**Le Paon Noir:** At least all of Paris loves all (technically 5) of my fursonas!

**Rena Rouge:** At least I didn't out my fursona to 2 people on accident 

**Le Paon Noir:** At least those two people kept the secret and didn't blab/make all of Paris aware of who I was 

**Carapace:** Okay but I love her 

**Rena Rouge:** At least someone loves me

**Le Paon Noir:** At least two people love me 

**Rena Rouge:** I meant it as outside of that, Adrien 

**Le Paon Noir:** My bad, Alya, sorry 

**Rena Rouge:** You're good

**Carapace:** So how is everyone? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Drop dead tired, you?

**Rena Rouge:** Great, you

**Ladybug:** Gucci, u

**Carapace:** I'm doing good. Did you sleep tho Adrien? You really do look tired. 

**Le Paon Noir:** I am so very very tired my dear friend 

**Le Paon Noir:** I got a giant burst of energy last night and it was gr8 but like i don't know what's going on 

**Le Paon Noir:** I usually get bursts of energy but it feels like taking Anxiety meds, adhd med, dayquil, night quil, Red Bull, and monster all at once 

**Le Paon Noir:** It feels Very Not Good

**Rena Rouge:** How do you know what that feels like? 

**Le Paon Noir:** I am a teenager with no respect for myself and no self-preservation despite having severe anxiety 

**Le Paon Noir:** I do the research so you don't have to 

**Carapace:** _@Plagg_

** _Plagg_ ** _ is no longer idle _

**Plagg:** Adrien 

**Le Paon Noir:** You watched me do it, asshole 

**Ladybug:** _@Tikki_

** _Tikki_ ** _ is no longer idle _

** _Plagg_ ** _ has now gone idle _

**Tikki:** Oh that's a big oof 

**Tikki:** Adrien, are you alright? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Today is just a very,  _ very _ bad day

**Le Paon Noir:** I'll be okay 

**Carapace:** Ask if you can go to the bathroom and take a little nap on there? Plagg can wake you up 

**Le Paon Noir:** A'ight I'm boutta head out 

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** _ has now gone idle  _

** _Ladybug_ ** _ has now gone idle _

** _Carapace_ ** _ has now gone idle  _

**Tikki:** Oof 

**Rena Rouge:** :/ 

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** _ is no longer idle _

**Rena Rouge:** It's been two minutes? 

**Le Paon Noir:** NEW ISSUE

**Le Paon Noir:** WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO GET YOUR BAG AND COME TO THE BATHROOM? 

**Rena Rouge:** One person at a time

**Rena Rouge:** Why do you need me to bring my bag? 

**Rena Rouge:** I'm confused 

**Le Paon Noir:** SHIT 

**Le Paon Noir:** _ @Viperion @Ryuko _ CAN EITHER OF YOU GET OUT OF CLASS? 

** _Viperion_ ** _ is no longer idle _

**Viperion:** Why? 

**Viperion:** Are we skipping? 

**Viperion:** I'm about to have a final 

** _Ryuko_ ** _ is no longer idle _

**Ryuko:** What's going on? 

**Ryuko:** Is there an akuma?

**Ryuko:** Wait…

**Ryuko:** Lol anyway what's going on Love

**Le Paon Noir:** Would you be able to get out of class? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Wnd bring your bag? 

**Ryuko:** I don't understand why I need my bag 

**Le Paon Noir:** Hey do we fit the same clothes size? 

**Viperion:** We do

**Viperion:** But I think Kagami's stuff would be a bit small on you since it's small on me 

**Ryuko:** I have a skirt and t-shirt 

**Rena Rouge:** I'm confused 

**Le Paon Noir:** I am bleeding 

**Ryuko:** Why are you bleeding? 

**Ryuko:** _Oh_

**Viperion:** Kagami, do you know where my locker is? 

**Ryuko:** Of course 

**Viperion:** I have clothes in there 

**Ryuko:** I don't have any supplies 

**Le Paon Noir:** Neither do I 

**Rena Rouge:** In my locker, in my bag, outside pocket 

**Ryuko:** Okay, I'll be there in a moment, my dear 

** _Ryuko_ ** _ has now gone idle _

**Le Paon Noir:** You guys are so nice I'm gonna cry 

**Duusu:** Humans are weird 

**Rena Rouge:** Yeah 

**Duusu:** Your bodies, I feel sorry for them 

**Duusu:** Adrien I feel bad for you 

**Le Paon Noir:** It be like that 

**Le Paon Noir:** You are not the first, my dear baby kwami 

**Nooroo:** Even bigger oof

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Le Paon Noir:** No spoilers but It Chapter 2 slaps 

**Le Paon Noir:** I saw It 1 with my dad and Chlo when it first came out 

**Le Paon Noir:** Which isn’t related but on my mind

**Queen Bee:** Did you just call Ezra your dad?

**Le Paon Noir:** Did I?

**Le Paon Noir:** Holy hecc I did

**Le Paon Noir:** Progress!!!!!!

**Ladybug:** We’re proud of you, Chat!

**Bunnix:** hell yeah! 

**Queen Bee:** Also I really did love It 2, it was gr8

**King Monkey:** Me and Kim are on our way to see it, don’t spoil! 

**Queen Bee:** No spoilers, promise! 

**Plagg:** Stan will forever be pretty 

**Le Paon Noir:** hecc yeah he will be, you funky little kwami. I love him

**Le Paon Noir:** Also Finn Wolfhard is so beautiful, I’m so glad he’s taking gay roles after the abomination that is Mike Wheeler 

**Duusu:** Oh worm?

**Le Paon Noir:** like, he’s not homophobic necessarily 

**Le Paon Noir:** But like

**Le Paon Noir:** Imagine me looking frustrated while trying to get this out

**Queen Bee** _ has sent an image _

**Le Paon Noir:** yeah!!

**Ladybug:** Sometimes I forget that Adrien literally has 3 kwamis on him at all times and can choose any of their tranformations 

**Ladybug:** As well as being Astrik 

**Ladybug:** Transformations*

**Le Paon Noir:** yeah, yeah, I can do that! 

**Le Paon Noir:** And very much also be Monsuier Bugs!

**Le Paon Noir:** Monsieur* 

**Viperion:** We understand what you mean, though

**Le Paon Noir:** Thank you 

**Le Paon Noir:** WAIT NO THAT’S A SPOILER IM SO SORRY 

**Pegasus:** We both thought he was gay anyway. We have bets on who he’ll get with. I say Eddie, he says Stan. 

**King Monkey:** I’m getting my money

**Plagg:** _ Fucking OOF _

**Queen Bee:** No spoilers, Plagg

**Queen Bee:** Be nice to the humans 

**Plagg:** Ha! Only Adrien can tell me what to do

**Plagg:** And he never actually tells me! 

**Le Paon Noir:** Please be nice to my friends? 

**Plagg:** See? He doesn’t tell me! He asks politely! 

**Sass:** You have raised a nice kitten, Plagg

**Nooroo:** He’s very well mannered! 

**Duusu:** He’s great! I love him! 

**Ladybug:** I absolutely  _ adore _ that all the kwamis support Adrien no matter what 

**Tikki:** I’m the voice of reason, though 

**Le Paon Noir:** And, believe me, she’s the best of us all 

**Plagg:** Kwami holders can technically tell us what to do and we  _ have _ to do it

**Plagg:** Like, if they tell us we aren’t allowed to talk, our mouths will literally disappear 

**Nooroo:** Gabriel wouldn’t let me go out of his sight 

**Duusu:** :(

**Carapace:** Hey, Adrien, do you want to come see the Goldfinch with us?

**Carapace:** Your sig nifs are seeing it with us after Kim and Max finish It Chapter 2! 

**Le Paon Noir:** Can’t, I’m sick as hecc :( 

**Le Paon Noir:** But Chlo can take the kwamis/miraculouses if the kwamis wanna see it, too! 

**Ladybug:** That’s so kind I-

**Rena Rouge:** We don’t deserve Adrien Agreste

**Plagg:** Damn right, lol 

**Plagg:** I won’t go and see it without you 

**Le Paon Noir:** You always spoil everything :( 

**Plagg:** I’m sorry 

**Ladybug:** He’s also almost told me your identity not once

**Ladybug:** But twice 

**Ladybug:** I didn’t mean to hit send, rip 

**Duusu:** It wouldn’t be the same without you! 

**Carapace:** We could see it tomorrow?

**Ryuko:** I would have to talk it out with my mother but I’m sure it could be arranged 

**Carapace:** The chances of us all getting out at the time are so slim 

**Carapace:** Also it’s literally the entire class going to see it

**Carapace:** Because I liked the book 

**Le Paon Noir:** Personally, it was confusing to me

**Le Paon Noir:** Is it based off of the book or is it like It where it’s kind of changed up but essentially the same-ish? 

**Carapace:** I have no idea

**Carapace:** if we’re being honest here

**Le Paon Noir:** Rip 

**Rena Rouge:** Chat Noir is like a fandom cryptid

**Le Paon Noir:** How so? 

**Rena Rouge:** If it exists, you know it

**Le Paon Noir:** Always had too much time on my hands 

**Le Paon Noir:** And my mom wanted me educated in what was going on in the world without actually knowing it

**Le Paon Noir:** So she’d put me in front of the tv or give me a bunch of books and basically say “Go buck wild, kid”

**Le Paon Noir:** So now I’m super well versed in American culture and a bunch of others and know twelve different languages that I am completely fluent in

**Le Paon Noir:** And I can watch anime without subs 

**Rena Rouge:** Ha, nerd 

**Le Paon Noir:** Gotta be something 

**Rena Rouge:** So you chose to be a nerd

**Le Paon Noir:** And my fam chose to be the villain

**Queen Bee:** Adrien is the black sheep of the fam

**Le Paon Noir:** Oh my gosh, I  _ am! _

**Le Paon Noir:** I’m the good one! 

**Le Paon Noir:** Don’t tell me what to do

**Le Paon Noir:** Wait no

**Le Paon Noir:** Stop laughing at me

**Queen Bee:** I TOLD HIM TO SIT DOWN RIGHT

**Queen Bee:** BUT HIS ASS JUST TEXTED IT TO THIS CHAT INSTEAD OF TELLING ME NOT TO TELL HIM WHAT TO DO

**Queen Bee:** i’M CRYING 

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** _ has sent an image _

**King Monkey:** She really is sjfkjshfldl

**King Monkey:** What a queen 

**King Monkey:** Rip 

**Pegasus:** sjkfhdjkhf

**Ladybug:** Rip Adrien Agreste, mans found dead in Miami 

**Ladybug:** Rip in pieces, furry boy

**Le Paon Noir:** You’re all bullying me. 

**Le Paon Noir:** This isn’t fun anymore 

**Le Paon Noir:** Also the Rio movie soundtrack is so great guys, gals, and nonbinary pals

**Le Paon Noir:** I have so many interests at the moment but not a singular one strikes interest right now 

**Le Paon Noir:** Activity craving 

**Queen Bee:** N O

**Le Paon Noir:** Do I want to walk? TO sleep? To wtrite? To draw? To binge watch shows? TO play Dragon Mania Legends

**Le Paon** Noir: Write* big oof

**Le Paon Noir:** Add me yall 811de0

**Le Paon Noir:** That’s my friend code

**Le Paon Noir:** Because I’m baby and I love the game 

**Le Paon Noir:** Which I’m now playing

**Queen Bee:** WHERE THE FUCKK DI YOU GET A FUCKING COMPUTERT

**Queen Bee:** i’M WHEEZING

**Queen Bee:** SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GET IT

** _Queen Bee_ ** _ has sent an image _

_ {Adrien as Chat Noir is sitting in one of Lukas’ hoodies, sunglasses on while he holds a computer, sitting upside down while leaning against the wall. The image is blurry like Chloe was jerking away when she took it. In the background, there’s a mirror with Chloe in it. She’s laughing so hard she’s crying.} _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add me in Dragon Mania Legends  
811de0


	27. Chapter 27

**Le Paon Noir:** Plagg:  _ *disappears for two seconds* _

**Le Paon Noir:** Me, already sobbing: Father?

**Plagg:** I’M SORRY

**Plagg:** B r u h

**Le Paon Noir:** :’( 

**Le Paon Noir:** It is just me or do I always end up starting convos here? 

**Le Paon Noir:** Because it really feels like that

**Le Paon Noir:** That one interview, Jack was ready to fight bruh 

**Carapace:** What are you even talking about?

**Le Paon Noir:** Nvm, that was meant for Chlo

**Queen Bee:** It’s how he plays Eddie so well

**Queen Bee:** Boy heated 

**Le Paon Noir:** he really was 

**Carapace:** Are you two talking abotu it again?

**Carapace:** bout It*

**Carapace:** I’m gonna fight

**Le Paon Noir:** We are, rip 

**Le Paon Noir:** I love my boys 

**Le Paon Noir:** I love all fo It

**Le Paon Noir:** of*

**Le Paon Noir:** Rip my frikkin texts

**Le Paon Noir:** Somehow I am 

**Le Paon Noir:** very me

**Le Paon Noir:** Those were two very connected sentences but I lost my train of thought, my bad

**Carapace:** Rip my mans 

**Carapace:** The man, the myth, the legend 

**Queen Bee:** :( 

**Queen Bee:** He was a true gucci man 

**Queen Bee:** Rip Hella 

**Le Paon Noir:** I’m getting on VR Chat 

**Le Paon Noir:** Because I can

**Ladybug:** WHERE TH FUCK

**Ladybug:** wHERE DID YOU GET AD FUCKING COMPUTER

**Queen Bee:** He’s a magic man

**Plagg:** Don’t ask

**Plagg:** I have no fucking idea 

**Nooroo:** Beither do I

**Nooroo:** neither* 

**Nooroo:** Rip

**Pegasus:** Seriously tho where does he get the computer, I’m not assisting 

**Pegasus:** _ @Kaalki _

**Kaalki:** What?

**Kaalki:** Even if I were to assist, which I assure you that I  _ am not, _ I would never tell you 

**Pegasus:** She’s helping you, isn’t she?

**Le Paon Noir:** I’ll never tell 

**Le Paon Noir:** and please don’t make me, I don’t like lying :’(

**Pegasus:** Okay, okay, I won’t 


	28. Chapter 28

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** ** has reset the conversation**

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** ** has renamed the conversation ** ** _Miraculous Losers_ **

**Queen Bee:** Miraculous Lovers* but okay 

**Le Paon Noir:** The only valid response 

**Plagg:** Oh worm

**Plagg:** Adrien is babie

**Carapace:** What’d he do? 

**Plagg:** Just

** _Plagg_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Carapace:** He’s just sitting there????

**Plagg:** Kitten 

**Le Paon Noir:** Not to be dramatic or anything but I absolutely love my stinky feline father and two cool toned children 

**Le Paon Noir:** Also 

**Le Paon Noir:** All of my family is cool toned

**Le Paon Noir:** Me, Plagg, Nooroo, Duusu, Ezra

**Le Paon Noir:** AND TALKING ABOUT FAMILY THAT LIVE WITH ME BECAUSE I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE ALL MY FOUND FAMILY AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO VERY MUCH

**Plagg:** Wow, stinky son man

**Carapace:** In this house, we stan Adrien Agreste and Adrien Agreste alone

**Bunnyx:** Yo real shit for a second? 

**Plagg:** Reak shit  _ always _

**Bunnyx:** Adrien u ever tried transforming with Nooroo?

**Le Paon Noir:** No

**Bunnyx:** Really?

**Bunnyx:** Why not?

**Le Paon Noir:** Real shit?

**Bunnyx:** Real shit  _ always _ bro

**Bunnyx:** You’ve been typing for a while, you good?

**Le Paon Noir:** I’m absolutely terrified I’ll look just like my father or turn out like him and therefore be held beneath the temptation of putting people to do my bidding with manipulation that I’ve learned other the years, whether it be conciously or not, and absolutely dreading I’m somehow manipulating someone now, as is, with or without knowing, and therefore repeating a constant cycle of fear and anxiety that I have no idea how to break and will forever be in the back of my mind, similar to the thoughts of “What if all of my friends are manipulating me?” As I have an issue picking apart what is and is not manipulation thanks to years of gaslighting and severe abuse from almost all parties close to me since a young age

**Bunnyx:** jesus Christ

**Le Paon Noir:** Yeah, so I don’t transform into Papillion or Hawkmoth or Butterfly or whatever the fuck because I’m always dreading the What Ifs that come with parental abuse and passing a role to them

**Queen Bee:** Oh, you’ve never told me this, Adi

**Le Paon Noir:** It was never that important 

**Le Paon Noir:** And I try not to think about it, anyway

**Nooroo:** I understand completely, Adrien

**Nooroo:** I’m sure I could change up the suit a million different ways

**Nooroo:** If you still have the miraculous book, I’m sure you could see the designs of many other heroes that stood as Butterflies before yourself

**Le Paon Noir:** Uhhhhhh

**Le Paon Noir:** I’ll have to find it

**Le Paon Noir:** Hyper focus time 

** _Le Paon Noir_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Plagg:** He was not kidding at all

**Plagg:** He’s literally going through all of his boxes as I type this with the assistance of Duusu and Nooroo

**Tikki:** Are you not going to help?

**Plagg:** Adrien’s making me go through his music right now

**Queen Bee:** It takes him fucking forever to find a good song 

**Plagg:** It really does. I’ve gone through seventeen songs in the past thirty seconds 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be ending this soon because I want to start some new stuff and this is kind of weighing on me now and I just feel bad for this fic so there'll be two more chapters. They'll either be super short like this one or super long, I'm not sure yet. Until next time, y'all.


End file.
